How to Love a Guy you Hate
by SkyCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a Journalist in New York. She hates guys who make a move on her without knowing her, she can't stand guys who are well idiots, but for some reason she can't let go of Edward Cullen, but she really hates him, why can't she leave him.
1. First Meeting

Okay...this is my 2ND Twilight Fanfiction story...I hope you like it...It's completely different from _The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick_...which is my other fanfiction...but I hope you like it...thank you...Support the bunny!!!! **I created emails, but it won't show up**

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From:Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: Where the HELL are you SWAN?**

**

* * *

**

Where the Hell are you SWAN. Do you not realize we have a paper

due and your late for work. This is your 5TH tardy. One more and I

swear Swan, I'll fire you

Sincerely Luke

**

* * *

**

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Calm Down**

**

* * *

**

your going to blow your head off. Don't worry, I know we have a paper

due...I have it. And I'm not late LUKE. I'm right here.

P.s- Bite me

Bella

**

* * *

**

Okay, okay. I realize I can be...well lazy. I love my work at Daily journal. Writing stories and column's for magazines, but I hate Luke. "Bella, where are you, sweetheart. We have to discuss what happen last night", oh my god. I was sitting at my desk when Lucy shouts out.

I quickly stood up and pounded my hands on my desk. "There you are Bella, I've been looking for you. Okay, we have to discuss what happen last between you and Nike", I was seriously angry. "Lucy", my voice unstable. "Who in the world, told you", I snapped.

"Honey, calm down. Are you PM-SING. You must be getting your period", okay now I was angry. "LUCY, who told you", my fingers curling into a fist. "Oh honey, everyone knows...what a shame you and Nike broke it off", she sighed and touched my shoulder.

Now my anger couldn't hold in any longer. "WHO IN THIS WORLD SPREAD THE ROOMER ABOUT ME AND NIKE", I shouted so everyone in the office could hear. It went quiet as a mouse. "DAMN IT PEOPLE", I shouted and left to the ladies room. 

**

* * *

**

**To: Bella Swan **

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: Quit shouting Swan **

**

* * *

**What's your problem, Swan. I don't care who in the world told who, but 

you better get to work. NOW.

Luke

* * *

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Quit shouting Luke**

**

* * *

**

God, have a problem Mr. Perfect. And you quit shouting.

P.s- Your a cold hearted Boss!

Bella

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: Still up for tonight**

**

* * *

**

your going tonight, right? I mean at the party. They'll be guys there. I mean

really hot guys. Bella I have some people I want you to meet okay.

P.s- Nike was the one who told Lucy. And Lucy, told everyone else. Is it true that you

slapped him. Hold on.

It is true! I can still see the slap mark. You go girl.

Rach

* * *

**To: Rachel Law**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Still up for tonight**

**

* * *

**

Yes

I'm going to kill both Nike and Lucy

Bella

* * *

My job ends at five and I was heading to the elevators, when Rachel caught up with me. "Bella, hey", she called out waving her hands. "Hey", I smiled at her. Rachel was my best friend. I loved her...but not in that way. "So I'm picking you up at seven", nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun, you'll see...and my boobs are going to look great in my dress", I giggled. "I have boobs, they may not be as big as yours, but I have them", she pointed to her chest. "Okay you have boobs and I never said you didn't", I smirked.

"I have boobs", she said loudly. "My boobs are great, their wonderful. You know that? Goddamn it, their fantastic", she said while patting her breast. I just laughed. "Really Rachel. There's no point in going, I really don't want to".

"But, you'll have fun", she held my hands. "I'll pick you up at seven. You better be ready Miss Swan",she smiled and disappeared into the sea of people. "Really Rachel", I sighed and ran one hand through my hair.

I was waiting to get a cab, just standing there, thinking how horrible tonight will be. The last thing I want was to be with some guy like Nike. That asshole, he cheated on me, behind my back. I caught him making out with a blond waitress. (In the hall way, he took he out to dinner).

I was waiting for ten minutes wondering where he disappeared to. So I decided to go find him and what do I find. Oh, no other then Nike De-key making out in with some other girl. I mean, for god sakes, if your going to cheat on me, at least break up with me first.

So I just watched them, I leaned back against the wall, behind a telephone. I knew he couldn't see me, but I could see him. I waited until he was done making out with her. He made his way down the hall, passing me, not even noticing that I was there. Well not until I spoke up.

"I had no idea, that you were a cheater", he froze and turned around to see me. "B-Bella, I can explain".

"Oh, you can explain my ass", I went up to him and slapped him so hard. "If your going to cheat on me, at least don't let me catch you. And another thing. You could have broken up with me first, you jerk", I started to walk past him, when he grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I'm sorry", he tried to pull me closer to him. "Don't touch me, you disgusting pig. Actually, it's a relief that I'm over with you. I really couldn't stand you. Oh and by the way, your paying the hundred and ten dollars. Happy Birthday" and I walked out of there. I was never the type to cry, so I didn't.

I came back to reality, sighing. The cab pulled up, but when I was going in, when some person knocked me against the door, my elbow hitting the window. And suddenly, with just that, I was pissed.

"What the hell", I snapped and gathered my belongings that had fallen, but they were already piled up.When I turned to see who this stupid idiot was. I saw a guy with bronze wavy hair, around my age, wearing a black T-shirt that said _"I'm a Demon of the Night"._

I glared at him and for some reason he was smiling.

"What's your problem", I snapped.

"Problem", he smiled.

"Lady, you are getting in or what", the cab driver spoke. "Yeah", and I turned back to him and glared. "Never mind".

"Hold on, need a ride too", he smiled. "No get your own taxi, jerk", I turned closing the door, but he opened it and took a seat next to me. "What's your problem, asshole. You knocked me over", I glared at him. He kept smiling. He was really pissing me off. "Really, such language. Goodness. What does your mother teach you".

I just glared at him. Wrong day buddy, I'll kill you if you say another word to me, I thought to myself. I felt my phone vibe. I glanced at my phone and it said _New Message._

* * *

**To: Bella**

**From: Rita**

Bella Swan, you better not be thinking about running away. I'll chase

you down and drag you to the party. Rach and Me will pick you up,

so be ready.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

I text her back and wrote. _Don't worry, I won't run away and I'll be there, I have to deal with some asshole right now, can't talk._ I finished typing when he grabbed my phone out of my hands and started type something down. I was to shock to move. He did not just do that, I thought to myself.

"Goddamn it, what's with you. How dare you take my phone without asking", and I tried reaching for it, but his arms were to long. "Hold on", he said. And then he gave it back. "Thank you for the ride I'll get off here", the cab stop and he started walking away. I watched him walk down the side walk, with hundreds of people passing by him in all directions. "Asshole", I whispered.

"Where to", the driver asked. "Forty-second street", I said in reply. I continued to stared at him until he was out of my sight. I looked at my phone to see what he did and it seemed he added his contact number

**Edward Cullen-cellphone**

**729-4509**

**Edward Cullen-home phone**

**593-7652**

As if I would ever call him. And what kind of name is Edward. I mean, people now-a-days have better names then _Edward_. I guess I shouldn't speak. My name is Isabella. Not that I would have guessed, but from that moment on, my life will no longer be the same. Not after meeting _Edward Cullen._

**Hoped you liked it...**


	2. The Grand Ball from Hell

**hope you like chapter two...I'm glad you liked the first chapter...**

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Jasper Cullen**

**Subject: Where are you Edward...your late **

* * *

Where are you Edward. You said you'd be here. Well I don't

see you. Alice is getting really angry and so is Rose. Emmett

says he's going to track you down. You better have an excuse,

I'm not backing you up this time. Your on your own

Jasper

P.S they're going to kill you. This is Rose's and Emmett's wedding rehearse.

**To: Jasper Cullen**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Relax, relax **

* * *

Jasper. I'm almost there. I just bumped into the most beautiful

girl on earth. She's hot and has quite a temper, but she's a challenge.

Edward

P.S- you know how I just love challenges

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Alice Cullen**

**Subject: Damn it Edward **

* * *

Where are you. I don't care if you ran into same hot babe or

even the queen of England. GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE.

Alice

P.S- you are so dead and you better have a date for the wedding. This is your

last warning Edward Cullen.

I put my phone away and ran a hand through my hair. I wonder if I'll see her again, at least I hope. Could this really be love. Oh, beautiful one came to me. "Edward is that you", I turned to see Jessica. "Hey, Jess", I smiled at her, even though see was the last person I wanted to see.

"Hey", she blushed. "So, Rose and Emmett are getting married. Don't you have to be at the practice right now", she looked at her watch. "Shit", and I ran. "Sorry, Jess", I turned and called to her waving my hand.

"Hey, Jasper", I called as he paced back and forth. "Edward", he came up to me.

"Your late, what is your excuse", Alice called from behind. "Well", I started. "You see, I was walking down the sidewalk when I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I mean even more beautiful then the show girl. She seemed like she had been having a bad day, by the way she looked and I decided. Why not talk to her", I smiled.

"And, that's your excuse Edward. For crying out loud", Alice sighed in frustration. "Hey, I didn't want to pass my chance", I laughed, but she glared. "Is he here", I heard Emmett call. "Yeah, he was just finishing explaining why he was late", Jasper called back. "Well hurry, up the other guest will be coming. Along with the New York, riches female...Miss Swan", I had enough with these rich, snobby girls.

They were all the same. "Miss Swan", I asked. "Yes, she has agreed to come, but it was very hard to convince her. From what I hear she's not much of a partier. She's a New York time writer. You think she have a better job, but who cares, she's coming to our wedding", Rose informed me, maybe I was wrong.

The guests started coming one by one and we greeted them. The whole Cullen family. We were the second riches family in New York...well other then Miss Swan, who's number one. "Edward, please behave yourself today. We really don't want trouble from you. Understood", Esme spoke without breaking her smile.

"I understand, mother", and I smiled back. The party was going very well, people danced in the Grand Ball room, waltzing as they swayed with the music. "I don't see Miss Swan, I thought she was coming", Rose started to panic. She wanted her wedding to be perfect and she had to have this Miss Swan here, or else it was all wrong.

"Edward go ask a girl to dance. Now", Rose snapped. "Fine", and I looked around, but found no girl to my liking. Then there was a group of girl's who came in. 'I guess I should ask now', I thought to myself.

"May I have this dance", I asked a blond girl with blue eyes. She was pretty, and had a really nice body, but still I wanted more then the glamor and the pretty face. I wanted a girl with a personality.

I put my hand on her waist and my other hand touching hers. She did the same, but put her hand on my shoulder. We swayed down the floor, people stopping to glance at us. I could hear people saying that we were a good couple and looked absolutely wonderful.

I tried not to look at her eyes, as I scanned the room ,my eyes landed on her. I finally saw her again. The girl from earlier, the girl with the attitude that I loved. She was perfect in her, light blue silk dress. Her hair half up and half down, with curls and her hair pulled all to one side. Her hair landed gently on her right shoulder and she looked like an angel who has fallen from heaven.

**Bella's POV:**

I walked into a grand ball. Who would have guessed, I thought this was going to be a party, not some..."Grand Ball". But then again, I think that's why I'm dressed like this.

"Now, tell me again, why I'm here", I asked in an irritating voice. "Because, the Cullen's wanted you at their party. Well more Rose and Emmett Cullen", Rita informed me, while doing this little thing with her hands as she spoke.

"The Cullen's", I asked. "Yeah, don't you, like, know then", Rachel asked me, while staring at this guy. "Let me think...NO", I snapped. "Okay, okay. They asked if you could come to their wedding. Is that some problem", Rita spat. "Yes, I have a life and I don't want to be here. So if you do excuse me ladies. I will be on my way", I turned around, but Rachel stopped me.

"You step one foot pass me and I'll make you cry", I froze as stone. "Now, let's go greet the people, shall we", she had that evil devil grin on her face. "Fine", I whined. I looked around to see who was at this "_Party"_, scanning around the ball room, when my eyes landed on him. "Oh, god", I whispered.

I turned my faced and walked away, hoping that he hasn't spotted me. I stood near the bar, having every guys eyes gaze upon my body. Disgusting pigs, I thought to myself. "Wine, please", I spoke to the bartender. "What kind", he looked at me. "Anything that will let me get the HELL out of here", I slapped the money on the table. "Coming right up", and he disappeared.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief", I turned. "Oh my God", I made this face and he smiled seeming please at my reaction. "Oh, my fair lady, oh I missed thee", he came and grabbed my hand, kissing the top.

I quickly took my hand from him. "Oh, fruit fly, my dear fruit fly, fly away before I crash you with my FOOT. Before I slam you against the wall with the burning desire of irritation", I spoke, making gestures with my hand.

"Ah, it is the voice of my dear ICE QUEEN who speaks. 'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this'", he leaned closer to me. "I think not".

"Ma'am, your drink", I turned my attention to the bartender. "Thank you sir", I smiled so, and left him gasping. "I will order the same thing she has", Edward spoke. "Yes", and Edward looked at me. "Your _not _with me", I glared at him. "Well, not in that _way _yet, but that can all change", he leaned in even closer.

"Your drink sir", and he grabbed his drink. I thought about making a ran. And I left when he wasn't looking. By now I was across the room from him. He was confuse, obviously, not realizing I ditched him. "Bella, there you are...where have you been", Rachel spoke to me. "Just getting a drink", I smiled back.

"Well, I hope so...the Cullen's want to meet you", Rita interrupted us. "Wait a few more minutes. I want to enjoy myself before, I'm trapped in my cage", I smiled sheepishly. "Okay", and they left. "Not a minute has gone by, when you haven't been on my mind", please, oh, please.

"Are you stalking me", I snapped at him, but played a smiled on my face so no one knows. "My good lady, no I'm not".

"Then what do you want", I said.

"Just to talk to a girl like you. I like you and you know you LOVE me", he smiled friendly.

"As if. Get lost fruit fly", I waved my hand so he would disappear, but he did not.

"You know, I like girls like you. Not snobby, show offs, and rich girls looking for my money", he leaned against the wall next to me. "You don't like rich girls", I said.

"Not really", he shrugged. "Boy you're in for a surprise", I whispered. "You say something", he looked at me. "No", I kind of blush. Okay he was kind of, I mean just a little bit, like about 1 good looking. "You were probably saying how much you loved me", I turned quickly to him and said. "Where in the world did you come up with that conclusion", I blushed.

"You don't have to hide it, my lady", I made a face at him...a "are you the most stupidest person in the world" kind of look. "Your stupid and you make _me_ feel exhausted", I sighed. I looked at him and he just smiled.

"EVERYONE, WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST WITH US", before my name slipped, I left. "Where are you going, don't you want to see who the guess is", Edward asked. "No and I have to leave", I quickly disappeared into the crowd.

I knew that they wanted me and I had to be the Lady, everyone thought I was. The well respected female, the most proper lady, and one of the riches people in the world. I was no ordinary female. No, I was... "Miss Bella Swan", and I walked to where they were calling me from. I smiled at everyone and bowed a little to Rose and Emmett. "It's a pleasure to be here", I faked a smiled.

"Oh, no. The pleasure is all ours. After all you're no ordinary _Lady_", she spoke.

"Oh, you have to meet our brother", she lead me to the center of the ball room. "Wait here, please. Let me go get him", and I stood there, smiling, faking, the most miserable person in the world. "Here he is", and I turned to see Edward Cullen once more.

"_That's_ your brother", my eye twitching. "Have you meet already".

"Yes we have", and Edward came taking my hand in his and putting his hand on my waist...moving his hand along my back. I blushed and tried to push him away, but for some reason I couldn't. "Now shall we dance", and the music started and he started to dance, which left me with no choice. I didn't want to look like a moron.

"Jackass", I whispered in his ear. "Oh, no my lady. It's Edward Cullen", his smile really did piss me off. And I kept blushing even though I didn't want too.

**Hope you really liked it...**


	3. Hello, this is Sunny California

**Thank you everyone...I'm so glad you liked it...Oh, and I did get my inspiration from Meg Cabot, but just the beginning...**

** How to Love a Guy you Hate**

* * *

**To: Rachel Law and Rita Kiwa**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: I had the most...**

* * *

Terrible time in the world...I will never...ever

and I mean it...go to another party with you two

again...

P.S..thanks so much from the bottom of my darling

heart for making me dance with such a jack ass...

Sincerely...

Outrage Bella

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: Sweet heart, darling...**

* * *

I'm so **glad**...you had a wonderful time...it's no

problem...me and Rita thought you might want

to dance with super hot 2nd riches guy in the N.Y

Edward Cullen...I mean look at his face and his _body,_

Girl...I would kill to even get a glance from him...his

body was flawless..perfect...gorgeous...if I could only

touch him once...I would die and go to heaven...God..

I would love to have a man like him...so be thankful

you little pain in _our _ass.

P.S...The Cullen's have asked to meet with you again

Sincerely Yours

Female with amazing breast, Rachel

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rita Kiwa**

**Subject: I think it must be lonely in the **

* * *

**Center of the universe**...I feel sorry for you...NOT,

You listen...Bella Swan...I'm sorry you had to dance

with Edward Cullen...But really...you freak in' bitch...

be thankful you had a chance to _dance_ with him...do

you know how many females wanted him that night

but instead he picked you, the pain in the ass to dance

with...

P.S...Kiss my ass...BIG BABY

Sincerely

Miss Kiwa

* * *

**To: Rachel Law and Rita Kiwa**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: I'm terrible sorry...**

* * *

That I'm a PAIN in your ass...really do

you think I had a good time...I mean you

saw my face...I glared at you two losers..

P.S...remind me again why I don't hate you

Sincerely

From your own words.."Pain

in the ass"...Bella Swan

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rita Kiwa and Rachel Law**

**Subject: your welcome**

* * *

The reason you don't hate us is because you LOVE

us...and your OUR pain in the ass...So remembered

bitch...you belong to US...oh,...and your new BF...Edward

Cullen...

P.S...from what I heard...he really likes you...and really wants

to have dinner with you...

Sincerely Your Owners

Rita and Rachel...

* * *

**To: Rita Kiwa and Rachel Law**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: What the Hell?**

* * *

What do you think I am? A Dog...for crying out loud..I'm not and

dog on a leash...

P.S ...and the answer to Edward Cullen's request is...NEVER...NO

...not in a million years...so he can wait all he wants...but I am not

coming...and you tell him THAT...

Sincerely not your DOG

Bella Swan

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rita Kiwa and Rachel Law**

**Subject: Dog on collar**

* * *

Sweet heart...you don't have to be a dog or in the matter of

fact our dog...you can be a cat...we love cats...

P.S...HA HA...he's coming for you...be ready...

Sincerely Cat Owner's of Bella Swan

Rita and Rachel...

* * *

I had to have a plan. Try to avoid Edward Cullen as much as possible. I won't go to any parties, bars, any place I know he might be there. If any means necessary, I will run away from New York and live some where else. I will not have that idiot follow be into the end of the world.

I made my way to Boarders. My Favorite book store...when I see instead of Edward, I see his brother Emmett Cullen. The one who is getting married and wants be to be there at his wedding. As if. I tried to blend in with the other shoppers looking at books. Trying to avoid him as necessary, but I did not succeed, he found me.

"Hey, your Bella Swan...it's nice to see you again", I turned around faking a smile and pretending to be shocked that he was here. "Hello", I smiled at him.

"What brings you here", he asked. What does it look like?

"Just looking around, I love to read", I informed him. "Oh, that's great", he smiled. "What book are you looking for", he turned his attention to a book on the shelf. "I'm not sure, just looking around to see what book catches my eyes", I looked around. "You know, he's been waiting to see you...asking around and trying to find you", Emmett continued to look at the books, blushing a little.

"Oh, but...why? I mean I don't even know the guy", I looked at him. "Doesn't matter. He wants you and he's willing to go as far as he can to get you", he blushed again as he spoke. "Idiot", I said under my breathe. "Well I was wondering if you might me interested in having dinner with our family. You can bring guest if you want", he looked at me.

"I'm not sure. It depends on how busy I am", I told him, running a hand through my hair. "It's okay. Here I'll give you my number. The dinner will be on Friday", he spoke. "Um, thank you. I'll see if I can go. I apologies if I can't", I gave him an apologetic face. "Oh, no...it's okay", he waved his hands in front of him.

"Well I should be going. It was nice meeting you again. Bella Swan", and he left. Another Cullen's number in my phone book. Really what is it with these Cullen's, I don't even know them, let alone want too.

I looked around and found the book I wanted. The phone rang and it said _Edward Cullen_. "What the Hell?". I snapped and let the phone ring until it stopped. But it didn't stop there. No, it kept ringing and ringing and ringing until I got tired and answer.  
"Bella it that you", his voice annoying me from the very first sound. "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number, this is The Sunny California Beach House Office. Can I help you", I said in a polite voice. "Oh, um...I'm sorry".

"That's alright sir", and I hanged up. How did he get my number, but then it hit me. Rachel and Rita. I'm going to kill them both.

I quickly dialed Rachel's number first. "Hello", she said. "Rachel, it's me Bella", I told her in a angry voice. "Oh, hey Bells. What's the matter?", she asked.

"What's the matter?, I'll tell you what's the matter. How in the Great Damn World, did Edward Cullen get my number? Can you answer that", I snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, but this number has been disconnected. Please try again", she disconnected her phone. Now she's a dead man or shall I say..women. I called Rita but it said..., "I'm sorry, but this number has been disconnected. Please try again", what?

So that's the game. Alright Rachel and Rita, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. I had the number to both Rachel and Rita's shopping accounts and I called the office. "Hello, this is Shopper Worlds. How can I help you", the women on the other line asked.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan and I want to close two accounts for a while".

"Yes, Miss Swan, can I have the numbers", she asked.

"For Rachel Law...2349870", I told her first.

"Okay".

"And Rita Kiwa...5732058", and then I did it. What now. They can never beat me in this game. "Your accounts have been closed".

"Thank you", I told her and made my way to a coffee shop. 'Ha ha ha ha', I laughed in my head. Let the game begin. 'Ha ha ha', and people stared at me as I almost hit a poll to distracted from laughing. "Hey. Is that Miss Bella Swan. Riches person in New York City", some person called. "It is her" and all the photographers in the area came running to take my picture. I ran full speed.

Almost tripping. Almost hitting a poll. Almost running into a couple who gave me a dirty look. I ran as far as I could,but I was getting tired and the photographers were on my tail. "I can't any more", I yelled and turned a corner. I went into a little shop. No one was around, so it was good. I took a seat and took big breathes. I saw a guy with blue jeans, a T-shirt that said..._I'm a Tree Hugger. _Vans..(I love Vans)...and a cap on that had a symbol that I liked. But I was too tired. I let this person come up to me.

"Ah, it's an honor to meet you again...Ice Queen", no, please god, no. Don't let this be..."Edward Cullen", I spoke.

"Ha', ha...I see you still remember me", he leaned into me. "Bug off Fruit Fly", I laid my head on the table. "What? Oh, my", he smiled.

"I think she's in here. Look around", I heard someone call. "Okay", someone else replied. "I see someone", the voice was coming closer and so was Edward. "I found her", someone called. And then Edward's face was an inch from mine and he leaned in. His soft creamy lips touching mine. At first I stiffen and tried to push him away, but then I began to melt into him. Putting my arms around his neck, my fingers through his hair and his lips crashing against mine. "Never mind. It's just some kids", the person walked away.

I continued to kiss him, even after the guy had left.

**Hope you like it...thank you so much all my fans...I'm really glad you like it...().()**


	4. Your pushing my buttons!

**Thank you everyone...I'm so glad you liked it...if you have any questions or opinions...or even just want to talk you can email me...ask for my email and I'll give it to you...I change it that's why... **

** How to Love a Guy you Hate**

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: want to come over**

* * *

tonight. We can have dinner and wine. 

If you want, we can even go to Pizza Hut.

Doesn't matter to me...

P.S...please write back...are you mad at me

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Dinner**

* * *

is fine. And no. I'm not mad at you. But I can't 

talk to you twenty four seven. Really Edward. I

do have a life and a working career. I'm busy and

can't always talk to you. So...PLEASE STOP

EMAILING ME EVERY FIVE MINUTES. IT'S

STARTING TO IRRITATE ME.

P.S...Pizza Hut...I'll meet you at six sharp. So be there

or I'm leaving. I'm not going to wait for thirty minutes

for you...

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: I'll be there. And why can't I**

* * *

email you every five minutes. What's the problem with 

a guy wanting to talk to his girlfriend

P.S...I have a career too...so you know

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: career...

* * *

Edward, we had a discussion with the matter between you **

and me. The "girlfriend" is a little to pushy. We are only

seeing each other..FOR NOW...so I warn you...don't push

it.

P.S...your pushing my buttons...STOP EMAILING ME THESE

STUPID PICTURES!!!!!!

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law and Rita Kiwa**

**Subject: you and Edward**

* * *

going out again. Can we come with you guys. Please. You two 

are always out.

P.S I guess you two are in LOVE.

* * *

**To: Rachel Law and Rita Kiwa**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: you must be joking**

* * *

me and Edward. Ha. That is a joke. I'm only seeing 

him for now. But I don't plan on being with him, FOREVER.

And to answer your question. NO,you can't come with us.

I'm only see him every other night because he bugs be until I

say yes. That's the only reason.

P.S...I'm in no way or shape LOVE with this idiot you call a god.

And by the way...stop telling him that. And I do "Not think

he is gorgeous what so ever". GET THAT THROUGH YOUR

HEAD.

* * *

I've been seeing Edward Cullen for two weeks now. I did go to dinner with him and his family and I didn't bring anyone along. Edward is annoying and does push my buttons, but I can't do anything about it. After dinner with his family, he took me to Central Park. He took my hand and twain his fingers with mine. And of course I tried to pulled it away, but he didn't let me. So I gave up. 

We walked awhile and went to his "castle", that he lives in, but of course...my house is better. He showed me around and then led me into the master bed room. There was a white piano in the room, CD's everywhere, piles and piles of endless books. I was distracted by the books that I didn't see what he was doing. When I turned around to see him, he was gone.

I went through the room, looking for him, but I didn't find him. This was really starting to annoy me. As I walked into the hall, I heard music. It was coming from another piano. I followed the music and was led into a grand ball room. I saw him there and took a seat in a really beautiful blue unique chair. The walls were painted with designs. The curtains were made from silk and the color was light blue.

The room over all...was beautiful. I close my eyes and leaned my head against the chair. The song came to an end, but I still had my eyes close. I felt something warm against my skin, then something really soft touched my neck and made me shiver. I open my eyes to see him leaning in against my body. One hand at the side of my throat and the other along the curve on my side. The way he moved his hands along my body, made me go crazy.

He looked up at me and smiled wickedly. He leaned into my ear and said if I was enjoying myself. I blushed and tried to push him away, but he kept pushing his body more and more into mine. He had been teasing around with me for thirty minutes...making me go crazy. (This is his way of making me do what he wants me to do). And it was working. I pulled him closer, my hands through his hair, my lips crashing against his.

He smiled as I did. He started to unzip my dress from the back, kissing my collar bone, or any skin expose to him. I was starting to become really weak., although, in my mind I was saying stop, no more. My body reacted on it's own, pulling him onto me. I finally snapped back into reality. 'Not today, not tomorrow, not ever buddy', I told myself and gained my strength back.

I pushed him off me and slapped him. "What was that for", he held his hand on his face. "That's for going to far", I got up and zipped my dress up. I gathered my things and started to walk away, when he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, I guess I did push it", he said into my ear. I don't think he got the message, because he was kissing my neck. "Do you want me to slap you again", I told him and he backed off.

"Really Edward. Don't push it", I turned around to he him. I walked up to him and placed a had on his cheek. "Behave yourself, with me. I can be a bitch", I pulled him in, whispered in his ear. Kissed his neck just a little and then very gently, cautioning him with my eyes, leaned in to give him a kiss. I dropped my things on the floor and pulled him more into it.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now...will you behave yourself", I whispered in his ear. "Yes, my lady", he spoke against my skin. "Good", and I left that night.

"Damn it Edward. I told you to be here six sharp. Where the hell are you?", I sighed. Edward is always the same. I told him to be here, but it's been thirty minutes and well...frequently, I don't feel like waiting longer. I was about to get into my car when Edward called my name. "Bella, Bella", he called "Where the hell have you been. Your thirty minutes late".

"I now, I'm sorry, I got caught up at work", he smiled and kissed me on my neck.. I put my hands on his chest and told him, "not today Edward. Your little game won't work with me".

"Is that so. Then when will you be ready. Your killing me", I sighed. "Is that all you want from me", I asked him asked and he stepped back looking at me shocked. "That's not what I was talking about. But if you want too, I'm fine with it", I blushed.

"No", I walked the other direction. He grabbed my hand and we went into Pizza Hut.

**I'm sorry, for grammar errors...( I don't have an editor)...and I'm sorry this chapter is short too...but I hope you enjoy it...**


	5. soon to be sister in law

**I'm glad you all liked it...if you have any request on what should happen next...please don't hesitant to tell me...and Edward is not a vampire...sorry, about that...and I'm so so sorry if anyone tried to reach me by email...my email's not working...I also apologies for the grammar and spelling errors**

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

* * *

**To:Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: Lace, we need to talk about **

* * *

us. I know you and I are..well. Let's just say it 

won't work out between us. It was nice and all,

but I have to focus on my career, and well. I think

it's best if we stop seeing each other, before it gets

too serious.

Sincerely

Luke

* * *

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: What the HELL**

* * *

are you talking about. You and me, we're not even 

an item, let alone dating. As if I would go out with

you. And who the hell is Lace. Is she like your girlfriend,

I have to laugh at that. You with a girl. OMG...this is too

much Luke. And focus on your career...the only thing your

focus on, is how far until you reach the treasure chest, in

your nose.

P.S...I had no clue you were a gold digger, until I saw it myself

Ha ha ha...and I have to say...it was disgusting...

Sincerely NOT YOURS

Bella Swan

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: this discussion will**

* * *

not go on. I sent the message to you on mistake. I 

meant to send it to...well I don't have to say who...

And for you information I was not picking my nose,

or as you call it..."gold digging"...I was scratching my

nose. GET IT RIGHT...and are you spying on me...

I know you have the hots for me...but darling we just

aren't good for each other...

P.S...DROP THE SUBJECT AND STOP TELLING

EVERYONE, I'M A GOLD DIGGER OR I WILL

FIRE YOU SWAN!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME

WITH THAT GOOD EAR OF YOURS...

Sincerely

Luke

* * *

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: please stand by**

* * *

as I VOMIT MY ENTIRE LUNCH OUT...I don't 

have the "HOTS" for you nor any man on this earth.

I can hear perfectly fine...are you sure your not color

blind. Oh, and I didn't tell anyone about you being a

"gold digger". I emailed them...There's a

difference. Don't worry, I'll send you one too. Plus

it comes with a picture.

P.S...if you fire me. I'll sue you. Do you know who I am.

Who do you think will win over a court battle? Think about

your life, before attacking the lion.

Sincerely

The Lion Bella Swan

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: I don't care**

* * *

who you are. You work for me...remember! 

Go ahead a sue me...you'll regret it. Oh, and

that email you sent me...I'm not picking my nose!

And how did you get that picture. I'll report you if

I have too. STAY OUT OF MY OFFICE!

P.S..if you don't stop emailing everyone...you'll

get it Swan.

Sincerely

YOUR BOSS

Luke

* * *

**To: Rachel Law and Rita Kiwa**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Read this email Luke**

* * *

sent me. 

**Lace, we need to talk about :**

us. I know you and I are..well. Let's just say it

won't work out between us. It was nice and all,

but I have to focus on my career, and well. I think

it's best if we stop seeing each other, before it gets

to serious.: Sincerely Luke

I know you have the hots for me...but darling we just

aren't good for each other..

P.S...it's sick...what kind of poor girl would go

so low, to date Mr. Luke Vaughn

Bella

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: sweet heart**

* * *

I think he likes you. And well...I'll tell you my 

little secret. I dated Luke Vaughn...and well not

just dated him, we also...you know. // I think

Luke is actually good looking.

P.S...but I have moved on...

Rachel Law //

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rita Kiwa**

**Subject: Luke**

* * *

Luke likes you...ha ha ha 

I feel sorry for you

P.S...I saw Edward today...he's looked

so FINE

Rita

* * *

**To: Rachel Law**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: You what?**

* * *

I can't believe you slept with him. 

I mean, of all the guys in the world.

He's your BOSS! Okay, he's kind of

good looking, but not the type for me.

I still can't believe it. I feel like vomiting.

You and Luke...OMG...

P.S...I'm sorry, but I can't look at you

for a while. And when did you sleep with

him...

Bella Swan

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: It was when**

* * *

I first started. He asked me out...and well 

I really liked him. We went out for two

weeks when...it all started. He looked

very nice that day and I couldn't help it.

We went out to eat and then went to his

apartment... I think you know what happen

next.

P.S...have you and Edward...you know

He would be your first, right? If you guys

did it.

Rachel

* * *

**To: Rachel Law**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: OMG**

* * *

I still can't even think about it. And I will 

not be discussing my sex life with you.

P.S...ugh

Bella Swan

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Alice Cullen**

**Subject: I'm sorry, about this**

* * *

I stole your email from Edward's account. 

I was wondering if you like to come to

another dinner night. I mean you don't have

to. I'm really glad you and Edward are together,

he can be...well a little shy when it comes to

people.

P.S...the dinner is formal.

Sincerely...soon to be your sister-in-law

Alice Cullen

* * *

**To: Alice Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: sister-in-law**

* * *

What do you mean sister-in-law? 

Bella Swan

* * *

**To: Alice Cullen**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: What did you tell**

* * *

Bella. She won't talk to me. WHAT 

DID YOU TEL HER. I REPEAT

WHAT DID YOU TELL HER,

ALICE CULLEN.

P.S...if you don't tell me...I swear

I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU

AGAIN.

Edward Cullen

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Alice Cullen**

**Subject: Calm down**

* * *

I didn't tell her anything. The only thing I 

said...is if she wanted to come to the dinner

that's all.

P.S...now I remember...I wrote

sincerely soon to be your sister-in-law

* * *

**To: Alice Cullen**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: do you know**

* * *

what you've just done! 

Edward Cullen

* * *

I went to my house to pick out a dress for formal dinner with Edward's family. Edward was coming by to pick me up. "Bella, come on...we're going to be late", Edward calls from behind me. I turn around and he's in a tuxedo. "You look gorgeous ", he whispers in my ear. 

"Let's go", I loop my arm into his. The dinner was absolutely beautiful and very delicious. "So Miss Swan, your a journalist for Daily Journal", Carlisle, who's Edward's father speaks to me. "Yes", I smile at him, while Edward touches my knee under the table. I start to blush, as he moves his hand up and down my leg.

"Bella, Bella. Why don't you and Edward come with us to our home at California for awhile", Alice holds my hand tightly as she bounces up and down in her seat. "I-I'm not sure", my voice cracks as Edward hand moves into the upper section of my leg. He's not even looking at me, but he's smiling and I'm blushing furiously.

"Bella, are you okay", Alice looks at me, smiling as she looks at Edward. "Yes", my voice still unstable. "That, would be a good idea. What do think Bella", Edward looks at me and smiles. I just nod. "So it's settle. We'll leave next month, you'll love it there. I'm sure of it", she giggles a little, then returns to sit next to Jasper.

Edward takes me back to his house and pushes my against his bed. He unzips my dress and starts to kiss me. "Edward...hold on", I try to push him back. He looks at me with anxious eyes. "Yes", he smiles. "Edward, your pushing it again", he sighs and puts his cheek against my neck.

"Bella", his voice like melting honey. "Bella, Bella, Bella", he repeats my name over and over again, while his lips move against my throat and his hands on my chest. I gasp and make little sounds that come out of my mouth...like, well you know."Edward, it's been only a month and I'm not ready", I whisper in his ear.

I can hear him breath. "Okay", he removes his hand from my breast, but continues to kiss me. "I'll wait", he says in a low voice. "Until your ready", if I'm ready. He looks at me, his topaz eyes gentle and soft. Then he puts his face against my chest and falls asleep. I run my hands through his hair, holding him in my arms. My dress still unzip and off my shoulders, but his hands warm and the moonlight shines on us from his window. This moment, is only for now, I told myself. Although, I try to push him away, something inside doesn't want me to. Why is that?

I really don't know.

**Hope you like this chapter...**


	6. author's note

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

Okay. So people are asking me questions about the story or more about the characters. Yes, Bella is **STILL **a virgin. And no, Edward is not a vampire. I'm sorry that Bella is too bitchy and "Edward is WAY to forward" or if he's moving to fast.

Oh, and about Edward being shy around people...that's true, but he's only shy around people he feels uncomfortable around. He feels perfectly fine around Bella (as you can see) and he's annoys her very much, but she deals with it. And no, Rachel and Rita, have not noticed the accounts...YET.

Bella is falling in love with Edward, but refuses to accept it. She may sound snobby and rude, but that's just part of Bella's personality. She's very down to earth and a laid back person, but she's also rich.

I did get my idea from both Sarah Dessen's and Meg Cabot's books...(two of my favoirte authors)...and I did use their style of writing. I apologies for grammar and spelling errors...(as you can see...I'm not the best grammar "person" or whatever; in the world...but I do love writing...and hope to become an author, but first have to work on my writing).

Edward is annoying, but very nice. Bella is the complete opposite from Edward. As you can see...opposites do attract...Well I hope this answered some of your questions...or just inform you...either way, I'm happy you enjoyed my story...Thank you all my fans...

* * *

**To: Fans**

**From: Sky Cullen**

**Subject: What does **

* * *

OOC mean? I personally don't have an idea what it stands for. I'm very sorry...but can anyone please tell me...I'm kind of slow when it somes to these kind of things... Embarrassing.. 

Sincerely Sky Cullen


	7. California airport

**Sorry I haven't written anything...I've been really busy, SAT, thousands of projects, essay(s), my dad in the hospital...and it only gets worse...well hope you like this chapter...**

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Are you ready**

* * *

we're coming to get you at 5am tomorrow morning

so be ready...Alice and Jasper are really...jumpy...

just to warn you...well it's mostly Alice...Jasper is

just trying to keep his pregnant wife calm.

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Yes I'm ready**

* * *

Tell Alice it is not good for her health if she over does it

The baby will turn out extremely hyper just like her

we don't want that. She needs to calm down. Really

she's always gets like this...I don't know what I'm

going to do with her...(sigh)

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Always so worried **

* * *

about others. I've already told Alice to calm down

but she can't seem to. I also told her what you said

and she said "better happier and hyper, then serious

and gloom like Bella". Ah, I want a kid. I wonder

what our kid will look like. If it's a girl, she'll be

beautiful and if it's a boy, then he will be good

looking.

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: What makes you **

* * *

think that I will have your kid. For crying out loud

Edward...I CAN'T EVEN DISCUSS THIS WITH

YOU ANYMORE...FLY AWAY...FAR FAR

AWAY FRUIT FLY..

P.S thanks for ruining my day.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: What?**

* * *

Why won't you have my kid. I want you to

have my kid. Come on Bella. I haven't even

slept with you yet, and I plan to at California.

Please have my kid. Wa wa wa wa .

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Oh cry me a river**

* * *

1)I won't sleep with you. 2) I won't have your

kid 3) I'm going to call Alice and cancel my trip

with you. You are too much. I won't deal with

you.

* * *

Well I guess I lost that battle, I ended up going with him. But I swear, I won't lose the next battle. I will not sleep with him...and that's a given. If I have to sleep in the dog house for all I care...I WILL.

We left to the airport early in the morning. I was extremely tired and people came flying to us. Asking questions and taking our picture. How annoying. Edward of course being-NOT EDWARD, acted like a completely different person. He would not stand next to me, hold my hand, whisper in my ear or kiss me.

He didn't even give me one glance. And if he did, it was a cold heart breaking glared. But for some reason...I hated the way he acted, it made me so mad. I left some weird feeling flow through me, I don't know how to explain it, but for sure it's not...jealously.

We got onto the plane...which of course was "our" private plane. I took my seat next to the window and stared out from it. I was so mad, I couldn't believe myself for letting me get this way. And all the while I hated Edward Cullen the most, he was the one who made me act like this.

While I was in my bad mood, I didn't feel anyone sit down next to me until...something touched my neck and sent shivers down my spin. I turned around and before I could react, Edward's lips were already at mine...it made me feel just a little relief. I quickly realized that I was mad, not happy...so I pushed him away.

"What's wrong", he whispered in my ear. "Nothing", I looked away from him. I could feel his gaze on me, then I heard him laugh very quietly, it sounded like bells. I turned around and glared at him. "Are you angry at me", he smiled, lowering his eyes to meet mine. "No", my head was facing his directions, but my eyes were somewhere else.

"You are mad", he smiled.

"No, I'm not", I snapped at him. "Yes you are...you're mad, because I didn't kiss you, hold your hand, whispered in your ear, when we were at the airport", he sang. "That's not it", I growled at him. "Your mad, because you love me...because I didn't show anyone that you are mine. That's why your mad, because I didn't do anything with you, that any _normal_ couple would do in public", ding ding ding, we have a winner.

Bulls eyes. Ouch...clean shot. He said it like it was nothing...I felt like I was just hit with a basketball right in the face. (That has actually happen to me..."author", I mean...and it does hurt...it's happen like five or seven times).

"You love me...L-O-V-E ME. You love me. You want me. You desire me. And I will let only you have me", he smiled at me and leaned in trying to kissing me, but I pushed him away. "I don't love you", I blushed and tried my hardest to look serious. "I will be your servant. For a life time", he whispered and leaned into my neck. "No", I snapped.

"I know you want so desperately to shred my clothes off with your teeth. I know you image us making out in bed. I know what you want", he was somewhat right. WAIT! No he's wrong, I don't want any of that.

"That's only in your fantasies", I told him."That's only half true, but I can tell you want it too".

"How?", I asked him.

"By the look in your eyes. By the blush on your cheeks. By the way you are breathing very heavily", and I allowed him to kiss me. I don't know why. But he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other crawling up my neck to be place lightly were my pulse was. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as he smoothed the area.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers going through his hair. We stayed like that until the plane came into landing.

"Were here", Alice called. "Now it will only take at least two hours to get to our house. "Which is where", I asked. "In Alpine. I don't want to be like all the rich people, although their houses are nice, but the houses here are even nicer", she smiled and Jasper wrapped an arm around her, protecting her, from no one else, but...her.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the car. I noticed a couple of people looking at us. Edward and Jasper went to put the bags in the car...(trying to act like normal people). Alice went to the bathroom and I went into the gift shop.

I was looking around, when I caught some guy staring at me. I ignored his gaze and paid no attention to him. But as I made my way around the huge gift shop I felt someone come up behind me. At first I thought it was Edward, but then I realized it was the guy from earlier.

"Hey there", he said very close to me. "Hello", I said without meeting his eyes. "Your not from around here. Are you?", he didn't sound like he wanted small talk...no, he wanted more. "No, but I have to go", I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Please let go", he was hurting me. "I just want to talk to you", he pulled me in closer. "I said please let go".

"Oh, come on. Live a little. How about you tell me your name. We go for dinner and go to my place", now I was close to him, struggling against his strength. "No. I have to go. Now let go", tears were forming in my eyes. I was about to hit him in the "you know where", before Edward pulled him off me and held me in his arms. I felt safe.

"Can't you see, that she told you no", Edward snapped at him.

"Who are you", the guy asked.

"Her husband", Edward said, then punched the guy in the face.

"You ass. You broke my nose", he yelled at Edward.

"Good", Edward held me tighter and we left.

"You'll pay for this", the guy yelled. Edward leaned in and wiped my tears from my eyes and kissed me on my lips. I held him and didn't let go. Not, because I had. No, it was because I didn't wanted to. I wanted him all, and I won't let go.

We got into the car and drove off. I was to tired to stay awake, and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. "Thank you", I said very quietly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brushed my face with his finger tips. I fell asleep, but I was sure I heard him say something, but I wasn't sure what. Oh, well. I'll ask him when I wake up.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for not updating The Reason I Wear Red Lipstick. I will...I promise. Oh, and Alice's 2 months pregnant**


	8. My Walk in Closet Room

**Hope you like this chapter...thank you so much...to my two editors...Production Of Puck and Melting Gold**

** How to Love a Guy you Hate**

"Bella. Bella, wake up," a sweet voice called. I felt someone's lips against mine. I opened my eyes gently and the light burned my eyes.

"Bella," Edward whispered musically in my ear. I looked at him and noticed he was holding my head against his body.

I blushed and pushed away. I got out of the car and froze. It was beautiful, a place like I have never seen before. I grew up in the city, and there were only a few times I went to the country-those were usually visits with my grandparents.

The house looked like a castle, but only from a distance. Before you reached the house, you had to go through smalls gardens that were all around the house. I looked around in amazement, only taking in the beauty. I noticed from the corner of my eyes, Edward was watching me. Smiling like an angel. WAIT! What am I saying?

"Okay", Alice clapped her hands together. "Shall we go inside?" she smiled.

We followed her around the house as she gave us the 25cent tour. "What do you think Bella?" she looked at me, all happy and excited.

"What can I say? I love the place." I smiled at her. She ran and hugged me. "Let me show you to your room".

"Where's Jasper?", I asked and noticed he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, he's probably getting something," and she walked away. The house was huge, I mean HUGE! We walked down a very long white hall way and I noticed all the paintings and pictures all the walls. "I like your paintings."

"Thanks. These are some I got at some art show. If you think these paintings are amazing, you should see the ones Edward has. He has all the paintings and pictures of our ancestors," Alice informed me. Edward just walked on. Alice filled me in on all her family history...I must say, it was very interesting to hear that one of their ancestors was to be married to one of mine, until she said no because she fell in with another man.

She now led us to _our _room. "Here we are. Hope you two like the room", she smiled and I glared at her. "Alice, what is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Bella, calm down." Edward spoke.

"Calm down. Oh, that's easy for you to say," Edward ignored me and went into the room.

"Edward doesn't seem to mind." Alice spoke.

"Alice", I tried to say with a calm and gentle tone of voice. "I will not and I say again WILL NOT repeat myself. I will not be sharing a room _with _him," I said, closing my eyes.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Yes, why not?", Alice repeated.

I blushed and took a big breath in. "Fine, but I will not be sharing the same bed. And I mean it," I snapped. We unpacked our stuff; I ignored Edward the entire time.

"Are you mad?" he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Yes", I snapped and he started to kiss my neck. I pushed him away and left the room. This was going to be the worst time on earth. Alice trapped us in our room on purpose; I can't believe her. So our story will begin. The story of WHY IS BELLA SWAN TRAPPED IN A ROOM WITH MR. EDWARD CULLEN. CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE.

* * *

DAY ONE:

Today was day one! I had only 25 more days to go.

Dear Notebook,

My name is Bella Swan and I will be writing to you for 25 days until this trip is over. I'm trapped with Edward in this room for about eleven to ten hours a day. Alice locks us in the room and there is no way out. And believe me, I tried and tried to find a way out, but I can't. Edward of course does not mind at all.

He says "Just give up Bella" and smiles at me. You lay one hand on me...and you're dead. I decided to sleep in the walk-in close tonight; it's so big that it's like another room. Right now, as I write to you, Edward is asleep. Let's see what I should do to him.

This is Bella Swan.

* * *

I sneaked up to Edward and he's sleeping like a baby, and his face is so...angelic. I watched him for a while trying to pin point the features in his face. I went back into to my 'room'; this was going to be a very long trip. To my surprise I fell asleep and the one thing that woke me up was Edward.

"Bella, wake up." he shook my shoulder. "I really don't understand why you don't just sleep on the bed.

"Never," I said in a sleepy voice. "Not if you're there." I got up.

He just sighed and left. Alice finally let us out.

"So Bella, how was your night?" she smiled.

"She slept in the walk in closet." Edward informed her.

"She what?" Alice yelled angrily.

"I told you Alice, if I have to stay in the same room, I won't share the same bed." I walked by her, rubbing my stomach. The day went by slowly. Alice took Edward with her to the store. Leaving me with Jasper. I spoke to him, but he's very shy. He showed me around the house, pointing out places Alice didn't mention.

"So…" I said.

"So…" he replied with a smile.

"She's a hand full isn't she?" I sighed.

"Yes. She is, but that's why I love her," he sighed and the corner of his mouth turned up.

'He's going to be a good father,' I thought to myself.

He left me alone and I walked along the small pond that the house had. I was never a person who…well was comfortable around people. I remember my childhood, how it was when I was younger. My parents took me to see Forks, Washington. It was too green and it rained everyday. Although I felt trapped, there was something mysterious about it.

Then my grandmother died, the only one of all my four grandparents I knew. After her death, my heart felt like it was torn into pieces. For about two years, I was depressed, not just because of the death of my grandmother, no. It was also because of what was happening to me.

I lost two best friends, one from cancer and the other one from a plane crash. For years I tried to stay far from people, not to let them get to close, but then someone asked me. _"What are you afraid of? This is your life. You may lose people, but if you continued like this, you will lose yourself." _with that I decided to change and I did.

"Bella! Bella!" I turned around to see Edward. "I've been calling you, didn't you hear me?" he asked, concerned.

"No." I whispered and looked away.

It's been a couple of days, but I'm still not bonding with Edward, although I did sleep in the same bed as him...but only one night. Alice drove us around the mountians, we went sight seeing around the small little towns, so peaceful that I think I might come live here. California was nothing like I remembered, but then again; it was probably the area that we're at.

Edward took me out into a little town called Julian; I loved it. We walked around and although it was really cold and raining just a little it was the prefect weather. We got Hot Choco and walked around some more. It was beautiful and for some strange reason, just the way it looked, made me feel… comfortable.

It started to rain even harder and Edward held me next to him, covering me with his coat. "Bella, I think we should get going." But before I could say anything he said. "Oh, shit...the car."

"What about the car?"

"Alice has it."

"What are we going to do?"

"We can walk," he smiled.

"Walk! It took us one hour to get here. We can't walk!" I yelled. We did end up walking; a very, very long distance. **(If you've been to Julian in California, you probably know it takes a very long time to get to the next town)**. Edward and I were soaked to the bone. We went to sit on a bench that was under a roof.

I sneezed a couple of times and although Edward was wet, he covered me with his coat and held my body against his. For now and only now, will I allow him to do so. We sat like that for an hour, our clothes nearly dry, when someone came up to us.

"Are you guys okay?" It was a girl about eighteen. "Oh, you guys are soaking wet! Hold on."

Edward and I just looked at her. In less than a couple of minutes, a young man about in his early twenties came running to us.

"Oh, hey. Are you two okay? Would you want to come in?"

"Yes please." I smiled at him and he blushed. "I'm Zach McLee and this is..."

"I'm Kisa McLee." she said before he did.

"You two siblings?" Edward asked and both blushed.

"Um-no", the boy answered.

"Actually, he's my husband", she said without any shame.

"Aren't you two young?" Edward said.

"Not much younger then you two." Kisa replied.

"But we're not married." I said.

"Oh." she kind of blushed. The two left their hometown in London. Their parents weren't too thrilled with their marriage, but they managed. Zach and Kisa are the owners of a hotel, which they gave us a free room to.

"Here's where you two will be staying." Zach said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"See you in the morning." Kisa said. Edward went into the shower while I looked around. I started to take off my clothes and set them to the side. I didn't hear Edward come out, so when he was behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

I stiffened and was scared to death. "Edward", I whispered.

"Shh", he whispered.

I was standing next to the bed and he pushed me onto it. "Edward." I breathed.

He lay on top of me. "Edward."

"Bella, please." he pleaded.

"Edward…" I whispered slowly. Although I said no, I wanted this more then ever. He looked at my face and I looked at him. His face was beautiful and all I did was wrap my arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back hard. We made out for about twenty minutes, before it got serious. Edward kissed my neck, and then he started to kiss me further down. I was nervous and he could tell, but I knew he would be gentle, well I hoped.

**Hope you liked this chapter...next chapter will continued where they left off**


	9. author's note: How much detail

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

* * *

**Okay everyone...sorry for not updating...I need help...for next chapter do you want details or not...need opinion...how far do you want it to go...and how much...well hope to hear from you all...sorry again for not updating...I have 5 projects due this week and next week...have test...and since I take piano at school...I have to preform a piece...memorizing it too...no music notes or anything...so I've been practicing...if you heard of Minute in F...that's the song I'm playing...and I'm practicing...Fantasie- Impromptu...well wish me luck...oh, and wish Bella and Edward luck too...let's see how far they go...**


	10. My Grand Prize

Sorry for making you all wait...hope you like this chapter...thanks to my editors Production of Punk and Melting Gold and xXBiteMeXx for the Grand prize idea...thanks all my fans for reading...glad you like it...

How to Love a Guy you Hate

* * *

I let out little moans as he nibbled on my neck. He cupped my chin with his hand and kissed me, hard and deep. The voice in my head was telling me to take his shirt off and lick him like ice cream. He did look so tasty and delicious that I almost did as my mind requested.

I pawed at his T-shirt, struggling with the buttons, but he seemed to just yank my shirt right off with out any trouble. But of course he would not have any trouble; he was perfect and mine. The sight of him, lean and smooth, threatened me with a dying desire to lick all of him.

It did take long for his hands to slip under my shirt, his fingers tracing my ribs. "You have a very nice body", he whispered against my ear.

"Huh?" I said, kiss-drunk.

His hand brushed against the lace trim of my bra and crawled under the wire. Cupping my breast, he squeezed it in the most breathtaking way...so breathtaking that it left me gasping for air. I heard myself make little moans...something about it kind of disgusted me...that couldn't be me...NO, not making these noises.

No, it's not possible. A well brought up girl, who is very well with her manners and is very much lady like, would not be making these noises...I can't kid myself...it's me. The noises are coming from me, and I can't believe it.

He rolled over with his arms, so that I was straddling him. He tugged my shirt up and had my bra undone without any trouble. In most movies guys took about a minute taking off any girls bra...well of course. They don't have to wear these things that hold up our breast, so it's easier for us to take them off, but Edward took it off with out any incompetence.

Rubbing our chests together under the cold winter night. He would groan when I would lick his neck, chest, ear...that's about as far as I went, but my hands went even lower. I pulled his jeans button, but he moved my hand to place it on his face.

He pulled the blanket over us, his fingers continued to stroke my breast gently. I noticed that he didn't go any further than my belly button. I guess that was a good thing. He tapped the inside of my knee and my leg fell open. He only brushed his fingers along my leg---he didn't want anything else.

His beautiful hands traveled along my hips. I felt the rush of cool air and the pressure of his lips as he kissed his way down my neck, breast bone, and stomach. I grabbed his face gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I smiled at him.

"I want you up here," I said and he obeyed like a dog in training. I slid my hand down his chest, brushing, stroking so softly it would feel like a moth's wing. I watched as he shudder and I smiled at the thought. I was able to control him with just my hands and voice. Like a robot or dog. I kind of liked it... having control over someone.

I nibbled on his ear and blew softly on his neck...I was enjoying this. This power and control...I liked it. He kissed me on my collar bone and then laid his ear to listen to my heart beat.

"Your heartbeat is beautiful." he whispered against my skin. I laughed and brushed his hair with my fingers. He seemed to be falling asleep, so I hugged him.

"I must be tried," Edward said softly, I caught a glimpse of his beautiful, breath-taking topaz eyes. I guess we fell asleep like that.

"Are you guys awake?" Kisa called the next morning.

"Yeah, hold on." I yelled back.

"Edward." I whispered in his ear. He open his eyes and smiled. I brushed his face with my fingers. He kissed me with so much feeling, I thought my head would fall off. I though my head would fall off? Brilliant!

We ate and left. Both Edward and I promised that we would be back. We went to town, holding hands, kissing each other passionately. There seemed to be a fair in the next town so we decided to go.

"Two tickets please." Edward asked the man.

"That'll be five dollars please." Edward handed him the money and the guy took a quick glance at me. He gave a look that said it all: 'I like what I see'. I smiled at him giving him a 'I know you like what you see, but you can't have me...I'm his', look.

He sighed and understood and I smiled wickedly. We went from booth to booth playing games. I won a stuff doll, while Edward paid for a picture of both me and him. He was holding my hand when we walked by a booth that had this five foot teddy bear **( author: I actually had one before when I was like five)**.

He noticed I stopped because when he tried to go forward, he was yanked back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but I was too focused on the teddy bear. I heard him laugh and he paid to play. Of course, being Mr. Perfect, he only needed to try once.

"We have a winner! What grand prize would you like?" the booth person asked.

"The five foot teddy bear." Edward answered. The guy looked at him with shock and then looked at me. He smiled and said, "Here you go..would the lady like anything?" He smiled.

"No." I replied.

"I have everything I want." I looked at Edward and kissed him with a sweet taste on my lips. Edward grabbed my hands.

"Let's go." he said and I looked between him and my teddy bear. He looked at me and smiled. "What?"

"Aren't you going to hand that over to me?" I asked expectantly.

"Why? I won it! It's mine..."

"But I want it."

"But I won it."

"But...but-" he leaned in and kissed me. "This is for you my lady. I already have a 5'4 grand prize," and kissed me once more as I held the huge teddy bear with both my arms and Edward helping.


	11. The guy really is a MORON!

**sorry I took forever...had a lot of homeowrk and needed to study for Final Exams...I did great on them...third highest test score for my biology final in my class...ha ha...smarter people then me...I beat you...(sorry about that)...well hope you like this chapter...Bella's back..lol...have summer break now**,

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

* * *

Alice finally remembered us. "I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me", Alice held my hands very tight. "Alice", I said her name, trying my best to control myself from ripping my hands away from her. It really made me uncomfortable when people touched me or were near me.

"Alice, I think you should let go of Bella now...you're probably killing her", Edward tried to pulled me away from Alice's arms, but she wouldn't let go. "No, I'm not killing her and I won't let go", she pulled me closer to her.

"But she's mine", now it was like tug-a-war. First one to break Bella's arms off is the winner. "ENOUGH!", I yelled pulling away from both of them. "This is ridiculous, let go of me...really what do I look like...a chew toy", I stomped off.

"Bel-la", Edward said in a child like voice. "No...I'm no one's toy and if you don't mind, I would like to get going, it's bad enough I had to stay with Edward all night. I really need my beauty rest", I flipped my hair over my shoulder, kind of like in the movies when a snobby girl did the same thing.

I turned and saw Edward, smile just a little. God, what has gotten into me. Remember Bella...you hate Edward. Hate him with all you have. That's right, but at the same time I can't. We made our way to Alice's house, I sat as far from Edward as the car allowed.

We had to stop because Alice wasn't feeling well. "Alice are you okay", Edward asked. "Well Edward, she's only hunched over the car wheel, does it look like she's okay, I mean seriously", I told Edward and he just glared.

"Alice, go sit in the back, I'll drive", she did as was told and I got in the front seat. "Your not driving Bella, I will", I watched Edward get out and close the door behind him. He knocked on the window, but I refused to give up the seat.

"Be reasonable Bella".

"You be reasonable, I can drive perfectly well...thank you very much", I snapped.

"Bella please", his voice was working it's way up to my ears. "No", and with that I stepped on the pedal and drove about 50 yards. I saw Edward through the mirror, standing there frozen. Idiot, did he really think I was going to leave him.

I drove back in reverse, and he was still there standing like some idiot, who was only made of stone. "Edward, get in", he looked up at me, his eyes blank. "Get in the car you'll get sick, if you don't I'll drive away again", I smacked his forehead.

He walked slowly to the passenger door. He looked pretty mad, or just hurt. Really this man is such a moron. I leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Really, I'm not that mean", I sighed and I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw him smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face, or I'll do it for you", I snapped and he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Don't you dare", but he did. Alice, seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep, I wonder what she was dreaming about, maybe Alice and her unborn baby, were having the same dream. She's going to be a good mother, but very hyper, I feel sorry for the child.

I wonder if I would be a good mother, what am I kidding myself.

The ride to the house was kind of long, but the time went by fast. I finally saw the gates to the 'bigger than Disneyland park house'. Alice's and Jasper's house had to be bigger than Disneyland, but then again mine was ten times bigger than their house.

Jasper came running to the car. "Alice! Where's Alice, what did you do to her Edward? I swear if you kidnapped her or if she has one scratch on her, I'm going to lock you in the attic forever", Jasper was shaking Edward.

I laid a hand gently on Jasper's face and smiled. "Jasper, don't worry she's safe, she's in the back seat sleeping", he seemed to completely forget what he was doing and calmed down like flowing water. "Jasper, are you okay", I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine", he blushed a little and went to get Alice. "Wow", Edward said. "What?", I blushed knowing what he was going to say. "How did you do that...only Alice can do that", he walked towards me. "I don't know what you're talking about", I walked away from him, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Bella, I feel jealous now", his lips on my neck.

"What for, it's not like I'm dating you", I said.

"Well, because you were able to calm Jasper down", his nose gliding along the back of my neck. "Really Edward, please let go of me, I'm not your pet".

"Well that's true, but I'll be yours", he said his lips at my ear. "I'll follow what ever my owner says...I'm your pet you can be my owner".

"That sounds dirty Edward. Get a life and let me go", I ripped myself from him and walked inside. "Really, what kind of idiot does he think I am?", I blushed as I went inside.

**Late that day**

The night was still young and I was the first in the bedroom. He's sleeping on the floor or in the closet this time.

I made myself comfortable in bed and to my surprise I fell asleep. Something was bothering me. There was a feeling that was both smooth and pleasurable . I opened my eyes to see Edward's face next to mine.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!', I screamed in my mind, of course not out loud. One hand was up my shirt and laying on my side, my shirt was not fully buttoned, but the first four were. One of my legs was over his hip and one hand laying on his chest.

'What on the world', my mind was screaming both for joy and disgust. I tried very slowly to loosen myself from Edward's grip, but I didn't succeed. He opened his topaz eyes and looked at me. Now were in an even more akward position than before.

He smiled, "Now, now...couldn't you have waited until I woke up to do that". I looked down and my hand was near his 'you know where'.

"No, it's not like that", I blushed.

"Sure, it's okay", he leaned in and kissed me. He was now rolling on top of me, kissing me while finishing unbuttoning my shirt. "Edward", I moaned.

"Yes love", he was kissing more deeply now, asking for entrance to my mouth. "Edward...we...can't...I-", he cut me off. He started to kiss me on the spot that made me lose all my control, it wasn't fair.

_Knock, knock._ Thank god. "Edward, Bella are you awake", Alice called. "Yeah", I answer. Thank you so much Alice...thank you. I heard Edward moan in anger.

"Damn Alice", he whisper while getting up.

The morning went by very fast. Alice and Jasper took us around their hometown showing us everything. I think I've decided to leave the city and come live in the country, it's more peaceful and not so many people.

Alice wanted to go into a baby store, but I didn't and Jasper had no choice. Edward didn't want to go either so he stayed with me. We walked around the small town, I looked into many store windows to see what I liked. Nothing really seemed to catch my attention.

As we walked further I saw a music shop. As the daughter of a pianist I was required to play at least ten or so instruments. I actually really enjoyed them. I play the piano, violin, cello, flute, and etc. I ran into the store and saw many instruments on display.

"How may I help you", I looked up to see an old man with glasses smiling. He seemed very kind. "I'm just looking around, I love your shop", I said. "Thank you Miss", he smiled...he was so adorable for an old man.

Edward came running in, "Bella, there you are, I was worried", he was breathing hard. "Sorry", I blushed.

"Wow", he said going to the piano. I picked up a violin and looked it over, it was very smooth and had good structure to it. "Do you play Miss", the old man with glasses asked. "Um...yes, kind of", I blushed. "Would you like to play", he gestured to the violin.

"Oh, yes please", I put the violin on my shoulder and thought of a piece I could play. I decided to play Tristesse by Chopin. It's a very lovely piece that has a lot of emotion in it. The man froze as he listened, as did Edward.

I slowly finished and opened my eyes to see both men looking at me. "What?", I blushed once more. "You are a very talented musician...I never meet a person who could play so well or at least play that piece very well", he smile.

"Thank you", I put the violin back. "You didn't tell me you can play", Edward whispered in my ear. "Why should I", I walked away and went to the piano. My mother was famous for playing pieces with such emotion. She was called a genius, but once I started to play, they gave that name to me.

I become the reincarnation of Mozart, Bach, Chopin, Beethoven, and etc... I was the musical genius that was reborn again. I was a world wide musician at age eight, but I stopped playing music altogether in public at age sixteen. The genius disappeared from the spotlight.

My mother was proud of me, but I could tell that sometimes she was jealous. Why wouldn't anyone be jealous if you stole their title as the twentieth century piano genius. I sat down and placed my fingers on the keys, I would play a piece that I wrote when I was ten. This piece was called "The One Who Brings Misfortune", it was a very famous piece and became the best known of all my written pieces.

Once again the old man was astonished by my talent. "When did you learn to play so well", he asked.

"I've learned only from the best...my mother, but then taught myself", I smiled. "That piece was written by a ten year old, very talented girl. She was called the "Porcelain Doll'", he smiled.

"Why?", Edward asked. "Because she had, ivory pale skin and eyes like a porcelain doll. Her hair was silky and always neatly groomed. Something about her always gave people the impression that she was a porcelain doll, all perfect and beautiful", I told him.

"Oh", was all Edward said. "Now that you mention it, you kind of look a lot like her. Isabella Marie Swan, was her name. She vanished from the public eye and was never seen again", the old man said sadly.

"Bella", Edward said. I smiled at him."She never vanished or disappeared, she was simply tired of the spot light and need a normal life again. She continued to play and write music, but only for her family and herself. The spot light was just to much for her to bare", I finished.

The old man understood and smiled. "Thank you so much for playing Miss Bella Swan", he bowed his head. "There's no need. Thank you for letting a complete stranger play".

"You're welcome, come any time", Edward and I left. "I never knew you could play, let alone, be known as a famous musician", He grabbed my hand. "Don't go thinking that I'm going to let you grab my hand now", I pulled it away and he laughed.

We stood in the park next to a water fountain and he kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Bella, I-", and before he could finished a girl appeared.

"Edward?", we both looked and I saw a girl with black curly hair running to us.  
"Jessica", Edward whispered. She ran and jumped on top of him, knocking him down on the ground, landing a kiss on his lips. WHO WAS THIS GIRL!


	12. Liar, Liar, pants on fire!

**Sorry if it's too short...hope you like it...Thanks to my editors...LOL...thank you so much**

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

"Ed-ward...you have no idea how much I missed you", Jessica said. "Oh darling, I was dying not hearing from you for months", she kissed him again.

"Jessica", Edward pushed her away. Okay, this was pissing the hell out of me...I'm not going to let this bitch steal my man...absolutely not! "Edward", I said trying to keep my anger down. I watched as he looked at me and turned to Jessica.

"Jessica...um, I have to tell you something", she looked at him and got up. "Yes, what is it", she asked not even realizing I was right there. "Would you mind getting off my boyfriend", I said taking matters into my own hands.

"What? Who are you", she sneered. "I'm Isabella Swan, Edward's girlfriend...if you don't mind letting him go", I snapped. She laughed as if not believing I was Edward's girlfriend.

"Edward who is she. Oh don't tell me! You are taking care of some misfortune girl...that's so sweet of you", she hugged him.

"Get off my boyfriend, you bitch", well, you know I asked her once and my hand kind of slipped...I mean, I didn't do it on purpose. It's not that I'm all that thrilled about Edward...I mean he's okay and I guess I kind of like him, but there is no way that I'm going to watch some stupid girl steal my man.

No. Not in a million years...at least not without a fight. "YOU BITCH... LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!", she yelled. .

"Bella", Edward grabbed hold of me. "Well at least your face is worth nothing", I spat at her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU", she held her nose with her ugly hands. "Bella, please calm down", he whispered in my ear. "Oh, try your best...if you're willing to be killed by me first", I struggled against Edward.

Edward separated us and called Alice to pick us up. It was a battle in silence between Jessica and me. We glared and glared at each other, probably thinking how much we want to shred each other apart.

**One hour later**

"Edward what happen here", she looked at Jessica and me. "Jessica, is that you?", Alice asked. "Alice", Jessica ran into her arms sobbing fake tears. "Jessica, oh what's wrong...look at you", Alice's back was turned to me so neither she nor Edward saw what Jessica did.

Behind their backs, Jessica gave me the finger and smiled wickedly. That bitch has no idea what she's in for...I'll get you back. It's only a matter of time. "Darling, look at your face, you poor thing", Alice took Jessica's face in her hands.

"Well, Bel-la", she sneered my name. "Smacked me...it really hurts Alice, I was only asking Edward who she was and she..", and I went for her. "Bella calm down", Edward arms were tight around my waist. "Bella", Edward hummed a melody in my ear and kissed my neck.

"I love you...you know that...she doesn't stand a chance against you. Listen to me...please relax she's only a friend", a friend uh, what about that kiss. I will not have some person steal my guy...not a chance.

"I think we should go", Alice spoke quietly, not meeting my gaze. The whole ride home was as silent as if a whole town was killed in less than a second. You could feel the atmosphere of death floating in the car. a little dramatic don't you think?

Alice took Jessica to a room far from me. "That bitch", I whispered while going to my room. That night I slept in a different room from Edward.

**The next morning**

I got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. As I walked down the hall, I saw no other than Miss Soon to be Dead... Jessica. "Well, hello Bella", she looked even more uglier in the light.

"Hello", I faked a smile. She walked right past me, but before she did..." You better stay way from Edward...you have no chance with him...you bitch", Jessica spoke.

"Well Miss Slut...I think you should be the one to stay way...after all, he doesn't want you and well who would with that ugly face as yours. Face it honey...your just another ugly step-sister", I laughed and walked away.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU BITCH!", she yelled across the hall. "I'd like to see you try..", I whispered to myself.

"Bella", I turned to see Jasper. "Yes", I said.

"Alice asked me to tell you to meet her in the garden behind the house...follow the path and turn right...you'll see a white gate and that's the garden you go into", and he left. I did as I was told and went to see Alice.

The path to the garden was absolutely gorgeous. Flowers were blooming everywhere. As I opened the white gates I saw Alice. She seriously didn't look happy. "Bella", she said seriously. "Alice", I walked to her. "There's something we should talk about".

"Well what is it", I said. "It's about Jessica", I am going to kill her the next time she gets close to my boyfriend. "Well, I don't think Edward told you, but you should know..." Alice said.

**One hour later**

I ran into the house looking for Edward to ask if it was true. Pleas tell me it's not true, why did I fall so low to become this. I ran as fast as I could. My breath was heavy and I ran from room to room calling his name.

"Edward...Edward, where are you", I called, but no answer. I ran through the halls, through trapped rooms, but no sign of him...and then, I heard someone laugh. "Edward, we shouldn't...we can't", it was Jessica, but what was she doing with Edward. Why was she saying that.

I burst into the room and I froze as stone. Edward was on top of her, she was holding him and they were kissing passionately. I could feel tears...I was a fool.

Edward looked up and saw me. "Bella, this isn't...", but it's too late. Jessica stood up and I walked to her, I punched her so hard, that I was sure I broke her nose. I heard her scream and Edward holding me. "Let go of me, you lair".

"Bella please...let me explain", he grabbed my wrist.

"YOU BASTARD..WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU...YOU LIED TO MY FACE", I slapped him as well. "Hope you two have a great life with each other...there's nothing in this world than two pitiful people who deserve each other...I hope you die in hell one day...just wait that day will surely come for you two...", and I ran out, grabbing my important things and left without a word to anyone else.

I took a taxi and went to Down Town. I grabbed my cell phone and text my two best friends.

* * *

To: Rachel Law and Risa Kiwa

From: Bella Swan

Subject: I'm a fool...

* * *

I can't believe it...I'm a completely idiot!

* * *

To: Bella Swan

From: Rachel Law

Subject: Honey what happened...

* * *

What's the matter Bella? Are you okay?

* * *

To: Bella Swan

From: Risa Kiwa

Subject: You're not an idiot...

* * *

well maybe you are...but tell us what happened.

I'm nervous already...are you pregnant...

* * *

To: Rachel Law and Risa Kiwa

From: Bella Swan

Subject: No I'M NOT PREGNANT RISA..

* * *

Edward...he lied to me...he's...he's engaged to

another woman!!!!

* * *

That bastard. I am seriously gonna kill him. no...maybe I'll just kill jess and shave his beautiful hair off...that should be a good enough punishment. (Melting Gold's idea..thanks) 


	13. Serect Engagement

Please don't be mad at me...you'll find out what happens...I can't tell you though...**SPECIAL THANKS TO MELTING GOLD!**...sorry for the work out on editing my chapters...I know everyone is pretty pissed off right now...please stay away from any solid material...well hope you like this chapter...sorry for jumping around...there's going to be a lot of that in the next chapters

How to Love a Guy you Hate

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Risa Kiwa**

**Subject: YOU BITCH!**

* * *

I just found out that my shopping card

was withdraw from my account and

that YOU were the one who canceled

my shopping account...I'm going to

KILL YOU...

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: How could you!**

* * *

I can't believe you Bella...you canceled

Risa's and my accounts...you are in so much

trouble...we'll get you!

* * *

**To: Rachel Law and Risa Kiwa**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: That was a month ago!**

* * *

Where have you two been...in Drunkville?

and yes I did cancel your accounts because

of what you two did...you think I would forget...

that's what you two get...anyways I have to go,

Luke is screaming like a girl because there's a

spider...what a wuss!

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: DO YOU WANT TO BE FIRED ?**

* * *

STOP TELLING EVERYONE I'M A WUSS...

I really think I should fire you...you don't even

do your work...what kind of journalist are you?

oh I can answer that one...**you're a bad one**...now

get to work.

* * *

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Luke, My Man**

* * *

You fire me and you lose your job... D

Remember daddy owns this company

and anything I say will be reported to him!

Now watch your mouth young man...

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject:You'll bring this company**

* * *

down to ruins...I don't care if your father is

the president of this company and 100 others...

you're still working under my command...

* * *

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Don't worry...that'll change**

* * *

I'll just ask Daddy to make me president

and then I'll give you a choice of being fired

or working under my command with complaining

your wussy ass off...and I think I'll do a better job

than you would...

XOXOXOXOXOX or some kind signature for you(Melting Gold's quote)

* * *

It's been two weeks now. I haven't spoken to any of the Cullen's, although they have tried countless times to contact me. Edward keeps sending me emails and phones calls...he just doesn't give up. I'm not the type to mope around like some pathetic little victim. Actually, I have a date later on today with some young president from another company.

The Newton's Hotel and Newton's Ink is the company that belongs to young Mr. Mike Newton. We met at a Grand Ball held by Risa's brother who's engaged to some Japanese heiress. She's very pretty...and I could tell that Risa and her don't really get along. Risa and Ryo are both from Japan, their also the descents of a Japanese Princess and their parents are the presidents to well known companies.

**Flash back**

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss", I turned to see a very cute blond man standing behind me.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss", I smiled at him.

"I see you know Romeo and Juliet", I shook his hand. "My lady, may I ask your name", he smiled. "Bella Swan".

"I'm Mike Newton, it's a pleasure to meet you", and we talked for a while. The engagement party went on as we spoke to each other, but before the party was even half way over, the Cullens enter the Grand Ball.

"The Cullen's seem to be well known", Mike sneered their names. "Yes...they are. Would you like to go outside", I asked him, trying to flirt. "Shall we go my lady", he was quite the gentlem an, but still I didn't really like him. We just didn't click. We were walking out when I caught Edward's eye...he started pushing his way through the people.

"Mike, I think we should go", and I quickly pulled him into a cab. We headed to a park and walked along the lake. He asked me about my family, so I told him. "Yeah, well you probably heard of the Newton's Hotel, as well as Newton's Ink...I own those companies", he ran a hand through his hair.

"I was wondering...if you would... like to go on a date", he spoke really fast at the end of his sentences. "I'm not sure", I saw his face fall. "Well okay", I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you", he grabbed my hand.

Really, just because I said yes he thinks he can kiss me...as if. I saw him look at his watch, "do you have to go somewhere", I asked. "Um- yeah".

"I should get home anyways...it's late".

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven sharp", he smiled and kissed my cheek once more. "See you tomorrow", and we took our different paths. As I was getting into the car I heard my name. "Bella-Bella, please wait", I turned around to see Edward. I quickly got into the cab, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Edward, let go", I glared at him. "Please...let me explain", he said.

"There's nothing to explain...just let go", I pulled my hand way from him and got into the cab. "49 Willow Ave.", I said to the cab driver. "Bella please", Edward knocked on the window.

"Lady is he getting in or what", the driver said annoyed.

"No, just go", and he drove off, Edward chasing behind half way.

**Back to reality**

I got home and checked my emails and I had at least ten. I scanned through and saw that some were from Rachel and Risa, two from Luke and five from Edward.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: Remember meeting tomorrow at eight sharp**

* * *

You better be there Swan or else. If you're

late, there will be some consequences for you!

Do you hear me...

* * *

**To: Bella Swan **

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: Dinner tonight**

* * *

Risa and me are inviting you to dinner.

You better come. You blew us off the last

couple of nights.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Risa Kiwa**

**Subject: Mike Newton**

* * *

we know you're seeing what's his name

but you're coming to my place to have dinner.

You better be there Bella or else...do not bring

him along...tell him you have other business tonight

if you leave us for him...I swear! It will end badly!

* * *

**Five unread messages from Edward Cullen...do you wish to read or delete?**

**Read or Delete...please push a key**

I selected to delete the messages.

I went to my kitchen to check my message and I had five of them. "Oh, I wonder who's calling", I snapped.

"You have five unheard messages. First unheard message from Monday, June 17th...".

"Bella, please pick up the phone",

"Second unheard message...Monday, June 17th...

"Bella...please I have to talk to you", talk to my hand.

"Third unheard, message from Monday, June 17th...

"Honey..Bella, sweet heart, are you home...please pick up the phone, mommy's worried. Please call back...", my mother,I sighed. She probably heard what was going on.

"Fourth unheard message, from Monday June 17th...

"Bella it's Mike, do we have dinner together tonight", no Mike we don't, I answered that in my head.

"Fifth unheard message, from Monday, June 17th...

"Bella we have to talk...I'm coming over to your place, I have your house keys. I got them from one of your friends. Please...can we talk".

HE'S WHAT!!!

"All messages have been heard", the answering machine finished. The phone started to ring and I hesitated to pick it up. "Hello", I whispered.

"You finally answered the phone. Bella, we need to talk", what was I doing, I hated him for being engaged to Jessica, for lying to my face then. That was not the only thing. They're engagement was in the papers too. I wasn't listening to what he was saying, my focus was on the paper that said.

**SECRET ENGAGEMENT. EDWARD CULLEN AND JESSICA STANELY ARE ENGAGED. DATE FOR WEDDING ON PAGE 10. **


	14. Serect Lover

Special thanks to my Editor's...I'm very sorry if I jump around a lot and the time is flying by...it's just to get my point...hope you can keep up with the time...sorry about if it's kind of confusing for you...my apologizes

How to Love a Guy you Hate

* * *

**SECRET ENGAGEMENT! **

"Bella-Bella", Edward called. "YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN", I yelled at the phone and hanged it up. "Never call again", I whispered. I quickly went through my purse and started to text Rachel and Risa.

* * *

**To: Rachel Law and Risa Kiwa**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: I'll kill you**

* * *

YOU GAVE EDWARD MY FREAKIN 

HOUSE KEY!!! HOW COULD YOU?

I'm definitely not going to your house

for dinner. I HATE YOU TWO!

**

* * *

**

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: Now, sweet heart**

* * *

I know you're angry, but we had to. 

Bella...you have to listen to his side of

the story...please

**

* * *

**

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: he told you!**

* * *

He told you what happened, but not me! 

He told you that he was engaged when we

were dating...he did. Did he tell you that

he lied right to my face!

**

* * *

**

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: honey**

* * *

he didn't tell us anything. He only said 

that he's been trying to talk to you, but you

refuse to listen to him. AND HE'S WHAT!

* * *

I dialed Mike's number. The phone rang and rang, but no answer. "Oh, come on", I snapped. "Hello", I heard his voice. "Hey Mike, it's Bella", I said. 

"Oh, hey Bella. Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight", I said.

"Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up", he sounded cheerful. "How about right now", I smiled to myself. Please say yes, I need to leave before Edward gets here. "Okay, I'll be on my way", it took him about ten minutes to get here.

"So where do you want to go", he asked.

"How about we go to the park first and then go out to eat", I smiled, dazzling him. I could see the way I was acting around him left him dazzled by me.

We headed to the park and later that evening went out to eat. "Um- would you mind if I stayed at your house. They're fixing up mine",he froze and looked both shocked and nervous. He must think he's gonna get some tonight. Well, keep dreaming you R rated idiot. (Melting Gold's quote)

Um- I'm sorry, but I'm not going home after this. I have to go to my parent's house. My father has something very important to talk to me about. I'm sorry", I could tell he was lying, but why? (He's not scared...you'll find out in chapter 15 and don't skip around to find out...you have to you all three chapters)

"Well that's okay...you can drop me off at my friend's house", I looked kind of sad. I saw that he noticed the expression on my face and leaned in. "I'm sorry", he whispered in my ear and started to kiss my neck.

The way he kissed was no way better then Edward's. WAIT! Shut up. What am I saying. I took his face in my hands and kissed him sweetly. He seemed to like it and leaned in more. His hands were now at my neck. I opened my eyes, but his were closed, I mean it was good to kiss someone, but it wasn't enough with just him.

We made out in the car, in front of Risa's house for about twenty minutes. His lips were either on my neck or on my lips. "I have to go", I said to him. "Okay, see you soon", I opened the door, but he grabbed my wrist to pull me in for one more kiss.

"Bye", he whispered, his breath heavy. "Bye".

I went knocking on Risa's door. Instead of Risa or Rachel answering it; it was a guy with shoulder length gloss hair and tan skin. I already hated him for having such beautiful skin. "Hello", he smiled down at me. Wow, he was kind of hot and about a foot taller than me.

"Hello...um-is Risa home", I looked past him. "Oh, yeah. She's here and so is Rachel", he smiled at me. I blushed.

"Jake, who is it", I heard Risa call. So his name was Jake, where have I heard that name before. I wonder where, but anyways. "Oh, um, I really don't know. Hold on let me ask what her name is", he turned back to me. "Sorry about that. Well, what's your name", he blushed a little.

"Bella", I said.

"It's Bella", he turned back to yell my name.

"IT'S WHO?", I saw Risa come running to the door. "Bella, what are you doing here",I noticed her shirt and hair a little messed up. The lips gloss on her lips was smeared. I looked from her to Jake and noticed a very faint color of red on his lips.

I only smiled widely and laughed. "Well, if your busy then, I guess I'll go home", I started to turn around when she grabbed my wrist. "Wait...um let me explain", she was blushing scarlet red.

"This is Jacob Black. He's my boyfriend", Black, now I remember. "Your Billy's son", I smiled at him. "Yeah", he blushed. Risa kind of glared at Jake for the way he was looking at me. "What brought you here", she asked a little annoyed now.

"Well I was going to ask if I could stay the night, but instead can I borrow your car? I came here with Mike and I want to see my parents, but I don't have a car", I said.

"Well-okay. Let me go get the keys", she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Jake with me. As if I would steal her handsome, hot, friendly, good-looking boyfriend.

"Here", she participially ran back. "Thanks, I'll bring it by tomorrow. Tell Rachel I said hi", I started the engine to the car and went on my way to the Hamilton's. New boy toy Risa, I wonder why she didn't tell me about him. She probably thought I would steal him... as if.

It took me about an hour to get to my parents home. "Mom, Dad...are you guys here", I went into the kitchen, turned on the lights and saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Bella, we have decided to go away to England for a while. Your cousin Lilly is getting married to some nice English gentleman. That reminds me, your father and I are worried about you. Are you okay? You know, you should find yourself a nice young man. You really should get married. You're 25, for goods sake. _

"There's no such thing as a nice young man", I laughed to myself and put the note down.

"And for crying out loud, there's people who don't even marry until they're thirty", I sighed in frustration. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. My old high school year book was lying on the counter.

There was nothing on TV and I was bored...so I decided to look through my year book and found Rachel, Risa...and Jake. There was a picture of both of them kissing. I had no idea Jake went to our school, let along that Risa and him were dating!


	15. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

Sorry that this chapter is short...well please don't yell at me and I know you guys are angry by know...but happy that I have updated...next chapter will probably be about her article she has to write and send to the magazines to publish it...sorry for jumping around a lot...the time is flying by for a reason...special thanks to editors: Melting Gold and Production of Punk

How to Love a Guy you Hate

* * *

I fell asleep after looking through my year book. My clothes were still on, my hair all over the place, and I had morning breathe. I looked at the clock and it said seven am. "Holy crow...I'M GOING TO BE LATE!", I yelled and quickly went to my old room picking out an outfit. 

By the time I arrived at work it was 7:50. "Shit", I ran into the building and made it to work just in time.

"You're actually on time Bella. Just a few more seconds and you could have-".

"Oh, shut up Luke", I snapped at him and walked to my desk.

"Well you have an article due at three pm sharp", Luke turned and walked away.

"Hey Bella", Rachel called from my desk. "It seems you have flowers from someone", she looked at the white lilies on my desk. I ran to my desk and the note attach to the flowers said it was from Mike. "It's from Mike", I blushed.

"What does the letter say", she leaned in to see, but I pulled away from her.

"Like I'm going to let you see", I smiled. I sat at my desk, brain storming on my next column. As I was brain storming, a title popped into my head.

**What if your boyfriend was engaged to someone else?**

That was the perfect title for my new column.

**Four months later **

"Mike where are you taking me", I giggled. "Somewhere...just relax", his lips were at my ear. "Okay Bella, we're here", I looked around to find myself at a very beautiful outdoor restaurant. There was something weird about Mike today.

I've been dating Mike for four months, yet I still knew very little about him, maybe even less than Edward. I never slept over at his house and never met his family. We haven't slept together, because I kept it that way, yet I still know nothing about him.

One key to his house

Have to inform him before I go to his house

He's always nervous when I ask him about his family or why I can't stay over

My father and mother know of my relationship with Mike. I found out more about Risa and Jake, they have been seeing each other since high school. After dinner Mike took me down to a river, were at least about fifty people standing around. "Mike, what are we doing here".

"Bella", Mike whispered. "Yes", I looked at him. I watched as he got down on one knee and took my hand. "Bella Swan, will you marry me", he took out a ring. I froze, he wants me to what! I looked at him and bite my lip.

"Mike...I'm sorry, but I can't", he looked at me. "Why?", his voice sad. "I'm not ready", I whispered. I leaned in a kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry".

**Two days later**

Edward's still trying to contact me. I went to my answering messaging and saw that I had two unheard messages.

"You have two unheard messages...

"First unheard message, from Friday December 15th ...

"Bella...it's Edward. Can we please meet? There's something you have to know", Edward you still don't understand.

"Second unheard message, from Friday December 15th...

"Bella it's Mike. Do you want to come over", after the day he proposed to me, he understood that I needed time. The thing that confused me was, Mike said he was working today, out of town. Well I decided to pay him a visit.

I drove to Mike's house and saw that his car wasn't there and all the lights off. I put the key through the knob and opened it quietly. The house was dark, I went up the stairs and into the hall way. For some reason I could hear something...moaning almost.

I now stood in front of the door and heard Mike's voice. "I love you...you know that...right", oh god, please don't tell me. I open the door carefully and saw Mike on top of someone. It was too dark to see who it was, but..."MIKE!", I yelled.

He fell off the bed and the girl covered herself with the blanket. "B-Bella, what are you doing here", Mike was on the floor. "Well, let's see. YOU ASKED ME TO COME",I yelled at him. This was not happening to me.

"What are you talking about? I never called you", his hair was all messed up. Now I understood the reason he never wanted me to come over. "Is this...is this the reason I was never allowed to come over", I asked.

"Bella, I-I can explain", he said.

"You never let me stay over, you asked me to marry you, and you're cheating on me. And who is this", I pointed to the girl. "Well, if you really want to know Bella", I recognized the voice. "J-Jessica", but why.

"Yes Bella, it's me. I was the one who called you", she smiled. "I'll kill you", I ran to her and pulled her hair. "Bella", Mike was holding me...naked (he's naked). "I should rip you to pieces", I s pitted in her face.

Mike pulled me away. I slapped him in the face, the same way I did to Edward. "How long", I asked him.

"What?", he said.

"How long have you been seeing her", I snapped. "It's not like that...".

"How long Mike!?", I yelled.

"Well, while you were still dating Edward", Jessica laughed. "Aren't you engaged to Edward", I glared at her. "Well..you see-", I gave her one last hard punch before I left and as for Mike...he'll find out what happens later. No one messes with Bella Swan.

I drove not to my house, but to Elliott's, **my ex-boyfriend**.

AN: Everyone...please listen...you'll find out who's Elliott...and just to tell you... their just friends...more info on him will come out!...


	16. O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo

**So everyone...here's chapter 16...sorry to tell you this...but it's coming to an end...well you probably already knew that...I'm been writing another story for the past month and fixing it...now when this story is done...that one will be posted...the mysterious Elliott comes into the plot...he kind of resembles one of my friends from school...Thanks Melting Gold for your input and editing my story**

**How to Love a Guy you Hate**

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
Ingrid Bergman

* * *

I drove myself to Elliott's house; my ex-boyfriend. I couldn't believe what Mike just did that to me. I mean the guy proposes to me and then he cheats on me with JESSICA. And god, isn't she engaged to Edward? -the guy who also cheated on me.

My life is screwed. I have never had a good relationship with a guy. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Elliott's number.

"Hello", it's seems like an eternity since I last heard his voice.

"Um- Elliott, it's Bella", I said firmly.

"Bella, honey, how have you been", he said sweetly.

"Elliott, do you think I can stay over at you house. I need to talk to someone", I whispered. "Of course. How far are you from my house", he asked.

"About ten minutes away", I said.

"Well, I'll see you soon", Elliott was once my boyfriend and I loved him very much. Once I got to his house I knocked on the door. "Hey Bells", he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Hello", I blushed.

Elliott is very handsome. He has jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He has creamy pale skin and this made him look even more gorgeous. He had pretty much the same physical features as Edward, tall, lean and extremely hot. He had all the looks of a model.

The thing about Elliott was...he was gay. (AN: I love gay people...have about ten friends that are, and I'm totally cool with it).

"Honey, what's wrong? Your eyes are kind of red. Did you have a cat fight with someone", he smiled at me, putting one of his hands on my cheek. I put my hand on his and held it there.

"The man I thought I liked, cheated on me. The man that proposed to me two days ago, has been sleeping with another woman before I even met him. And then the women who he slept with, is the same women that is engaged to the man I thought I liked", I sighed frustrated.

"Bells honey. Men can be...well idiots. They don't see what they're losing by cheating on you", we were now in his living room.

"But you dumped me too...what do you call that!", I teased.

"Sweetheart, my case is different. I dumped you because I was gay and unhappy that I wasn't open about it. But now you see that I'm well and I have a boyfriend, which I happen to have a date with tomorrow", he kissed my forehead.

"I know, but that's what I have always loved about you. You're always yourself and not trying to be someone else", I smiled up at him.

"You really are silly Bella", he touched my nose with his finger tip. "So who were these idiots that cheated on you", he asked putting on a serious face.

"The guy that I was dating, before I found out he was engaged is Edward Cullen", I sneered his name. "And the guy that proposed to me two days ago and I just found out that he's been sleeping with another woman is Mike Newton", I informed him.

"Newton", he said in a distinctly unfriendly voice.

"The Newton, of Hotel's and Ink companies", his eyes twitching. "That's the scum who proposed to you", his voice darkend . I put a hand on his cheek and smiled. "You know, I really never did like him, he was too clingy", I cracked a smile. "Anyways I said no to him", he laughed and it seemed like years since I've heard him.

"Well tell me about the other guy", he had a smug expression.

"Edward Cullen", I nearly whispered. "The Cullen, I see. Such a party boy", his smug expression vanished. Being replaced with a twinkle in his blue eyes, in a manner that I couldn't help feeling bad for my well being.

"Do you love him Bella", his gaze strong and steady on mine. "What are you talking about? Absolutely not!", I turned away blushing furiously. "You do, don't you", he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and he threw his head back and laughed. "Don't you dare laugh at me", I glared at him with dangerously narrow eyes.

"Bella, it's okay to be in love", his blue eyes crackling.

"No it's not. Not if you're unsure of who you are", I shot him a dirty, but pained look.

"There's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time", I grabbed his face between both my palms and kissed him very gently, but quickly. The expression on his face was shocked as he struggled to look at me.

"I was never able to say good-bye to you properly. This kiss is only a thank as well as a good-bye. It's nothing more than that. Thank you Elliott...you were always there when I needed you", I kissed his forehead and got up.

"Well", I said putting my hands on my hips. "I have to go", smiling like a five year old. He got up and walked up to me. "You're welcome, I'm sorry, Bella", he hugged me. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. "Go get your boy toy", his voice was dripping with derisive laughter.

"Oh, I will", I smiled once more.

I drove to Central Park, not yet ready to look for Edward. I looked up at the sky, searching for the moon. "What a fool I can be...never could I understand the way I always acted. It was like I've have been control all this time.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?", I say out loud to the sky. " Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other would will smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for thy name, which is no part these, Take all of myself", I said each word with emotion.

"Lovers can see to do their amorous rites. By their own beauties; or, if love be blind, Come, civil night, Thou sober-suited matron, all in black, And learn me how to lose a winning match",I finished.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright ! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!", I froze when I heard the familiar voice.

". But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven. O, speak again bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night", I turned to see Edward.

The night made him look even more handsomer and mysterious. "What man art thou, that thus bescreen'd in night, So stumblest on my counsel?", I said as he moved towards me.

"By a name. I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the words", he grabbed my face between his hands as he whispered the last part to me.

He pulled me to him and started to kiss me. Strong sets of arms wrapped around my waist tightly. My heart did that somersaulting thing inside my chest. I looked up at him, no words needing to be spoken, his topaz eyes very bright in the moonlight. And once more I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately as he did to me.

* * *

**Okay here's the deal with Elliott. Bella and Elliott were dating during their high school years. On the day that they graduated Bella wanted to stay with him ,but he said no. He finally told Bella the truth and told her, he was gay. (As you can see I love Romeo and Juliet-each word that was said is the exact same as in my book). Edward will be talking in the next chapter...there's a punishment coming up too...lol**


	17. The truth behind forever

**Hey everyone...it's chapter 17...hope you like it...thank you Melting Gold for taking time again to edit...**

How to Love a Guy you Hate

"Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names."-John F. Kennedy

* * *

Edward kissed me passionately, each kiss growing stronger. My hands ran through his bronze hair, his hair felt like silk. Edward's lips kept reappearing at my neck and him whispering a few sweet lines from Romeo and Juliet.

"Edward", I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, my lady", he was still in his Shakespearean mood. I pulled away from him and grabbed his face between my small hands and turned it so his eyes meet mine. He looked shocked from the expression I held on my face.

"What's wrong", he seemed a little frighten. He should be.

"Edward Cullen", and I slapped him on the face hard. His eyes widened and the expression on his face was hurt.

"Why did you do that for", he whispered holding his hand to his right cheek.

"That", I said pointing to his cheek. "That what you get for kissing Jessica and cheating on me. And not to mention you're ENGAGED to the Devil's heir. She's also sleeping with my boyfriend who proposed to me two days ago", I yelled at him crossing my arms.

"You were proposed to", his eyes filled with pain.

"That's not the point", I said.

"The point is...that you are engaged to a women who is sleeping with my ex. And explain yourself mister. I believed you...now I don't know if I can", I said to him.

"Bella", he leaned in closer.

"I told you, Jessica is nothing to me", his melting voice reaching my ears.

"Nothing! YOU'RE ENGAGED EDWARD. YOU CALL THAT NOTHING", I yelled at him. "Let me explain", he grabbed my hand.

"Well you better start explaining or else something bad will happen", I grabbed his cheeks and pulled them. ( kind of like your grandma might do...or any relative...it really hurts).

He grabbed my hands and kissed them. "I was protecting you. It was the only way she would not hurt you", he whispered into my hands.

"What do you mean protecting me?", I asked confused. What did I need protection for? "She knows about you and your family", he said.

"I still don't understand", I said. "Long ago, Jessica's family and your's were somewhat tied together. What I mean is your mother was to marry her father, but your mother married someone else", he informed me, but I was still confused.

"Your mother came from a very wealthy family and the marriage between your mother and her father would make Jessica's family have more authority and higher ranking in society", he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Okay and this has what to do with me", I said.

"Jessica's family lost everything after she married your father; and when you were born", he smiled just a little, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Twenty-four years ago your father died in a plane crash along with you mother", what in the world was he talking about.

"You're lying. My parents aren't dead", I said, that was impossible. "No. The people who are your parents now, their your Aunt Casey and your Uncle Mark. Your parents asked them, if anything was to happen to them, if they could watch over you and not speak a word until the day you married", it's a complete lie.

Why would would they not tell me? They would have said something about it. It seemed Edward noticed the look in my eyes and said this to me. "Your whole family knew, you were too young; only a newborn. No one out of your family was to know, except for the Cullen's and Stanley's", Jessica. It some how was coming together now. (The Cullen's and the Swans Families have known each other before Bella was born. The reason Edward knows so much is because his parents told him as well as Jessica)

"When Jessica's family was informed they were sad, but now they had a chance to get back what they lost. Blackmailing was one of the ideas they had. My family came to protect you from them and any secrets spilling? That's when your aunt and uncle adopted you in secret without anyone knowing", he paused.

"Why wouldn't they have told me", I asked him. "To prevent any danger coming to you, danger especially from the Stanley's. Jessica's father probably told her. If I remember correctly she never did seem to like you", he laughed and I glared at him.

"If your family protected me, why don't I remember you?", cocked my head to one side and looked at him. He smiled gently, "because your main family and my parents thought it was best not to involve any of us together, just in case. You know how people are. Asking question like is she your girlfriend. Did you adopted her. These were things taken into serious thought between our families", he smiled sadly.

"If only I knew you before a long time ago. I was engaged to Jessica, for the same reason your mother was engaged to her father. Your mother did not love him, nor did I love Jessica. I broken off the engagement. She was pretty angry for about a month and then the next time I met her she was all happy. Strange girl she is", I smiled as he spoke.

"If the world was to know that your parents died in a plane crash, then there would be a huge media fuss. The cameramen would be all over you. Jessica threatened to tell the media if I did not marry her. We were discussing what would happen if I did not agree with her, your life would be turned upside down", he looked into my eyes.( Edward getting married to Jessica would allow her family to move up, and become more wealthier...kind of like the monarchy system...lol)

"I guess she heard you coming that's when she pulled me down with her and it seemed like I was cheating on you by kissing her. Then for the past four months she's been acting strange and then two nights ago she decided she no longer wanted me. She told me that she was actually dating Mike Newton while I was dating you", he kissed me.

"I found out from her handler that she was seeing Mike Newton and that you were dating him at the moment. Her handler kind of eavesdropped on Jessica's convention with Mike. Jessica had plans to ruin you for life and to never allow you to love anyone for what your mother did to her father", he sighed.

I put a hand gently on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. "You're my Knight and shining armor", he smiled against my lips as we kissed passionately. I backed away from him, "now I think it's time Jessica learned her lesson. Don't you agree", I smiled wickedly.

"What are you going to do? Run her over with a bus", he laughed.

"No, not that, but having the media know of her scandal. I mean she was technically cheating on you with Mike Newton. What a huge scandal that would be. Of course I would stay out of this", I clapped my hands.

"Today is the new tomorrow, but how do you know if your girlfriend/ boyfriend, fiance, or wife/husband, is cheating on you with someone else. Here's a story on one girl who's gone bad. And then I add the quote from Mae West..."There are no good girls gone wrong - just bad girls found out." That's my article's title. I'll use that to get back at her", I smiled and Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me in.

"I believe that's why I love you", he smiled. "What do you mean", I looked at him.

"I love you because you're you and you never give up", he smiled. Even though I ignored him, and hated him, he still loves me. He's never given up hope on me...that's probably what it was, I have to laugh at that. It's just like the first time we met, he said that he was going to keep trying until I was wrapped around his finger.

"Well I think I should be getting home. I have a big day tomorrow", I laughed.

"Let me take you home. Anyways Alice is too hyper or sometimes she's to serious and it scares me. That reminds me...she'll be having her baby soon", how easy our lucid conventions went. "Did they come up with a name yet", I said while his arm slide around my waist.

"I'm not sure", he ran a hand through his bronze hair.

"That reminds me", I looked at him. "I love your outfit", I told him, he laughed musically. He was wearing a surfer T-shirt, tan shorts and VANS with skeletons on them. "If you love my outfit, I'll wear it everyday. Of course I'll wash my clothes", he grinned at me.

"I think I'll look through your closet and see what I like and don't like", I snaked my arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue ran against my bottom lip, "at least wait until I get home", I said with his lips still on mine.

"I don't know if I can", he kissed me harder now. "I think I should leave now", I made my voice honey putting my hands on his well muscled chest.

We went to my house and right away he threw me onto the bed. "Edward", I whispered.

"Yes", his honey voice was so addicting. His hands were already moving along my stomach. "I-I don't want to now. I want to wait until I'm married", I said blushing.

"I understand", he removed his hands from under my shirt, but it was now placed on my neck. I fell asleep in his arms, still in our street clothes laying peacefully in my bed. He looked like a child, like a god, or prince that has come to save me.

I looked at the clock and it said six am. "Edward", I whispered.

"Please just a few more minutes", he whined like a child.

"Honey, I have to get up. I'll let you sleep for a while longer okay", I got up, only to be pulled back onto the bed by Edward. He was now on top of me, "Where do you think you're going", he said.

"I have to get ready for work. Remember I have a really important article to write", I smiled wickedly.

"Do you have to leave now", he was closing the distances between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down."Yes", I kissed him. For about five minutes we kissed each other passionately.

"I don't know if I can let you go", he mumbled into my neck. "I have to get ready. If it makes you feel better you can pick me up at work and we can go out for dinner", I said and he smiled.

"I'll wait for the moment to come", and he let me go. At seven fourteen I left the house and Edward went to his.

* * *

**To: Rachel Law and Risa Kiwa**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Edward and I are together**

* * *

He explained everything to me. It was

a huge misunderstanding.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Rachel Law**

**Subject: really**

* * *

You finally let him explain?

You stubborn cat. Well good for

you!

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Risa Kiwa**

**Subject: YOU WHAT!**

* * *

Bella, honey. I thought you

let him go. Anyways Jake wants

to have dinner tonight and asked me

to invite you and Rachel. He says

bring your dates along.

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From Bella Swan**

**Subject: Invite to dinner**

* * *

both of us have been invited to dinner

tonight. So dress nicely. Love you.

See you soon

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: don't worry**

* * *

I'll pick you up and we'll go to dinner

May I ask who invited us? And I'll dress

nicely. All the women will have their eyes

on me. So don't be jealous. I love you too!

See you soon!

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: I won't be jealous**

* * *

How dare you say that? There's no

competition. I win all the way. Risa

invited us.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Ha**

* * *

That sounds kind of jealous to me!

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Edward Cullen**

* * *

I will not be discussing this any longer!

* * *

I had been working on my article, and thinking of new ideas to write...I will ruin Jessica forever. Well I know it's mean of me, but I mean the woman was out to get me for what my late mother did to her father. Oh, and about my mother... last night I asked my "parents" and they told me everything.

It was a complete shock to me. My parents were dead, the people I thought were my parents are not. It was kind of hard for me to take it all in. "Thank you for being by my side and making me feel comfortable!", I said to him and he squeeze me tight.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: Your article is due today!**

* * *

Swan! You know your article is

due today. I expect it on my desk

at three sharp. Do you understand

or you lose your job!

* * *

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: I know**

* * *

**"**If your boss is getting you down, look

at him through the prongs of a fork and

imagine him in jail".-David Brent

I'll have it done. I'm on the last paragraph-

relax!

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: Why you!!!**

* * *

I should just fire you right now.

Damn you woman!

* * *

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: my article**

* * *

**"Today is the new tomorrow, but how do you know if your girlfriend/ boyfriend, fienca, or wife/husband, is cheating on you with someone else. Here's a story of one girl who's gone bad..."There are no good girls gone wrong - just bad girls found out."-Mae West.**

_How do you know if your partner is cheating on you? Well you really don't. I know a woman who was cheated on twice. The man she thought she loved was actually engaged to another woman. The man who proposed, to her not to long ago, has been cheating on her during their whole four month relationship. Then there's the matter of who the hell is this women? Let me tell you, it's bad enough that the man you fell in love with, is engaged and the man who proposed to you is cheating on you. _

_Women be sure your man is honest to you. Don't let them walk all over you. And as for my friend, the man she fell in love with is actually back with her. I know what your thinking. What the hell is she thinking? Well let me tell you. The whole engagement was a misunderstanding. The man was engaged, but broke it off long before he met my friend. The other woman, let's call her Jessica, was outraged and planned her revenge to mess up my friend's, (let's call her Marie) relationship with not only her lover, but only other man she was dating._

_Marie found out that her ex-boyfriend that proposed...Mike. Has been seeing Jessica while Marie and Anthony have been seeing each other. Who's Anthony you ask, he's actually Marie's lover and Jessica's ex-fiance. So the story now goes. Women or men make sure your partner is NOT cheating on you. As Groucho Marx said..._

_"__There is one way to find out if a man is honest - ask him. If he says yes, you know he is crooked."._

_Written By Isabella Swan_

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: What the hell is this!?**

* * *

What are you thinking? This is not what you were

assigned. We don't have time for this, so it will do.

But next time it won't be excepted.

* * *

After work was over, Edward picked me up. "So where are we heading to", he asked.

"Well I have to go home first, then we're going to _La Luna Marissa", _I said. I looked at Edward and whistled. "What?", he said blushing.

"You look good", I smiled and squeezed his arm. "Anyways, what does the name of the restaurant mean", he was still blushing."It's Latin for _The Moon of the Sea _( Marissa means Of the Sea...Lunamoon and La the)", I smiled. I quickly picked out a dress that went up to my knees and was baby blue. The dress had no straps, but instead it was one of those that stayed on your shoulder. I wore white high heels and light red lip gloss.

"You look absolutely stunning", Edward whispered in my ear as we entered the restaurant. I saw Rachel and her date ,who I swear I have seen around the office. Then I saw Jake and Risa.

"Hey everyone", I smiled. Edward's arm stayed around my waist. Our table of six was in a private area where no wondering eyes can see us. "Everyone this is Edward Cullen", I introduced him. Edward let go of my waist and shook everyones hands.

"This is Dalton", Rachel introduces us to her hot, but not as hot as Edward, date. Dalton was taller than Rachel and had blond surfer like hair. His eyes were silver and his body well formed.

"Hello", I went up to shake his hand. The dinner we had was delicious. I had pasta with shrimp, while Edward had a chicken salad with a side dish of crabs. At the end of the dinner party Jake said he wanted everyone to see why he invited us.

Jake took us all out to a private garden the restaurant had and kneed down in front of Risa. He took out a small box and opened it, "Risa Kiwa, will you marry me", he gently said.

I could see tears in her eyes as she spoke so quietly. "Yes", I watched as Jake put the ring on her finger. The ring was silver and the diamond was not too small, but not too big. Risa hugged him while he was still on one knee. He got up and kissed Risa sweetly, but passionately.

"Congratulations", Rachel, Dalton, Edward, and I said together. Edward squeezed me tight. "That will be us someday", he whispered in my ear and I blushed.


	18. If you believe in Happily Ever After

**sorry to tell you everyone, but this is the last chapter...I know...it's sad... but I'm writing another story...**

How to Love a Guy you Hate

"Do you love me because I am beautiful, or am I beautiful because you love me?"-Oscar Hammerstein II, Cinderalla

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love." -William Shakespeare

* * *

**Two days Later**

I was sitting in Edward's living room watching TV as he made dinner for us. "Shocking news, on Hollywood E TV. Jessica Stanley and Edward Cullen's engagement has been canceled off, but that's not the only news. It seems Jessica was having an affair with Mike Newton, the time they were engaged it seems that she was seeing Mike. We tried talking to both of them, but it seems they refuse to say anything. As for Edward Cullen, he seems to be doing just fine", the host of Hollywood E TV said.

"Scandal of the year. There's an article from Isabella Swan entitle _Today is the new tomorrow,_ it talks about how to make sure your partner is not cheating on you", I watched the TV intently.

"Really Bella, this type of TV is not good for you", Edward turned off his huge flat screen TV. "But, they were talking about my article and then saying how it relates to Jessica", I smiled at him as he walked to me.

"You finally got Jessica back, now what are you going to do with your life", Edward pretended he was a reporter asking me questions.

"Let's see. I have a wonderful boyfriend which I love very much. I have a job that I love. And I think I'm going to travel the world with my extremely, superficial, smoking hot boyfriend", and with I jumped on top of him and kissed him.

"Well, if you asked me. I want to do the same", he said.

"I love you", I said. I knew it was childish and foolish to say such things, but it was true, I did love him.

"I love you too", he kissed my forehead.

**Five weeks Later**

I got a promotion, began to play piano again and lived off and on with Edward. Now that I mention it, Edward's been acting kind of strange the past week. We decided to go to North Carolina and went on a picnic.

"Edward, where are we going", I whined as he led us to a gorgeous lake.

"Let's go on a boat ride", he said.

"Fine", I sighed. The boat ride with just us was lovely. The surroundings were breath taking, but only because Edward was there. I laughed and giggled, probably more then I ever had before.

Edward stopped the small boat and took my hand. He put pieces of bread in my hands and I looked at him confused. "What's this for", I asked.

"Look around", and I did. What I saw amazed me. There were hundreds, okay, maybe not hundreds, but a lot of swans around. (If you seen Notebook it's kind of like that...when Noah takes Emma or what ever her name was to the lake and swans are everywhere).

"Why don't you feed them", he said.

"Is it okay if I do", he just nodded. I throw pieces of bread out and the swans swam gracefully to them. "Bella", Edward whispered and I turned to him still smiling happily."Yes", I giggled.

He took my hand and fiddled with something in his pocket. Oh, my god...is he...

"Bella", he leaned in and kneed down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me", he asked. I was stunned, happy, and wanted to faint all in the same time. "Yes", I cried and he leaned in more, kissing me while putting the ring on.

"I love you", he said holding my face with both his hands.

"I love you too", tears rolling down my cheek. He wiped them away with his finger. "You will make a perfect bride. Then I can add you to the collection of trophies I have", he said and I smacked him in the forehead. He just threw his head back and laughed. "You're a trophy that I will never give away. The others can go, but you...you're priceless", I laughed with him.

We told everyone that we were engaged now, they all gave us their blessing. My aunt and uncle took me to my parents grave, well it wasn't a grave, it was more of a place they threw their ashes. My parents always said that they didn't want to be buried and trapped in the ground.

Their ashes were thrown in a beautiful coastal, national park. (well if you've been to Point Loma...where the tide pools are...it's like that). I cried and Edward held me tight in his arms.

Risa and Jake's wedding was coming up and so was Alice's baby. They still didn't have a name, but I thought of one...Amarante, flower that never fades. Alice liked the name, so did Jasper. They decided to name their child Amarante.

Alice was happy that we were engaged now. All the Cullens were wild when they found out that they would be having two new additions to their big family. We decided how we wanted our wedding and the essentials, but most of all, we were happy that we were going to finally be together forever.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Luke Vaughn**

**Subject: I guess I should give**

* * *

you my blessing. I hope you two are 

happy together. Okay I said it. Now get to

work. I feel bad for you fiancé, he has no idea

what's he in for.

* * *

**To: Luke Vaughn**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: thank you for your blessing**

* * *

and Edward knows what's he in for. He'll be a 

better man than you ever will. So don't be jealous

of my fiancé.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Alice's baby girl was finally born, on Edward's and mines wedding night. "Oh, my god. Is she okay. I hope she is", I was completely nervous as I stood in the hallway of the hospital in my long white wedding dress.

"Bela, relax. She'll do fine", Edward said standing next to me in his tuxedo.

"This is my niece Edward. As you know, I don't have any siblings, this means a lot to me", I said totally not calming down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. This is my niece too if you have forgotten", he said putting his hands on my cheek.

"Don't worry, both of them will do fine", I was melting against him. I really did love him to death. "I'm glad I married you. I love you", I said as I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. "I love you too". It was eleven fifty-eight and we could hear Alice screaming as we stood in front of the door. Jasper came running out.

"Hurry, Alice said she wanted you two to see the baby first when it's born", he was happy, but also tired. Of course he would be, he's been in there for four hours. Both Edward and I ran into the room and she was pushing really hard, "Bella Edward", she breathed heavy then screamed.

At that moment the room went silent. The only thing heard were the cries of a baby girl. Tears of joy escaped Alice and me. The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Alice. "Hello Amarante. I'm your mommy and this is your daddy. These are two very important people to me. Your Aunt Bella Swan-Cullen and your Uncle Edward Cullen", Alice smiled as she spoke to her child.

Jasper held the baby, looking at her with mixed emotions. "Would you like to hold her", Jasper asked me. I smiled and nodded, he handed my niece over to me. "Hello Amarante, I was the one who named you. Your name means...flower that never fades. You will grow to be a beautiful flower, it's color never fading", I smiled at her, while her memorizing silver/ ruby eyes stared at me. Her eyes had a faded color of ruby along the ram of her pupils.

Edward and I took turns holding our new niece. "Bella, Edward", Alice said in a sleepy voice. "Yes", we whispered so the baby would not wake up.

"Thank you. I know I kind of ruined your wedding night", she said.

"Alice you didn't ruin it, your made it the best part. You gave us a niece instead of presents like everyone else did. Not that they were bad, but you gave us something we'll treasure the same way you and Jasper will", I said, she smiled.

"Now", Alice paused while Jasper sat next to her. "It's time that you two gave me and Jasper a niece or a nephew. _Both_ would be fine too", Alice smiled.

"What", I said completely shocked and embarrassed, Edward only laughed."What are you laughing at. I'm the one who has to carry the child. I'm the one who has to live with the pain", I whispered harshly.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "You'll be a great mother", he whispered.

**One day later -Reporters POV**

"Did you hear the big News", one reporter said.

"Hey, she does look very gorgeous if I do say so myself. Now there's two new members of the Cullen family. The new born baby Amarante and Bella Swan", the other reporter said.

"The child was born last night, on Bella's and Edward's wedding night at twelve am Friday January 12, 2007. The daughter of Alice and Jasper Cullen. I wonder how Edward and Bella took that sudden surprise", The first reporter said.

"Well I heard from Bella Cullen that she was extremely happy and nervous for her new niece", the second reporter said.

"Who were her brides maids", the first reporter asked.

"If I'm correct they were, Alice Cullen, Rosaline Cullen, Rachel Law, and Risa Black", the second reporter said.

"And Edward's were Jasper Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jake Black, and Dalton Saga", the first reporter said.

**Nine moths later**

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Cullen**

**Subject: Where the hell are you**

* * *

Edward Cullen! Where did you go? 

You disappeared and now I can't find you.

Alice and the others are coming so you better

be here

* * *

**To: Bella Cullen**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Honey I went to the store**

* * *

Please relax. You're seven months pregnant 

just relax. Don't break anything, okay?

I'm almost home.

* * *

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Cullen**

**Subject: Relax! **

* * *

You tell me to relax! First, it doesn't 

matter if I'm seven months pregnant

second, my husband disappeared and I have

no idea where he went. Do you know how

worried I am!

* * *

It's been nine months and yes, I am pregnant- with Edward's child of course. The thing is Edward thinks he's going to have... 

"Bella", Alice called.

"What's the sudden surprise that you're calling us over. Did you finally come up with names? And where is Edward", she frowned searching the room for him.

"Wow you're big Bella", Emmett said.

"You should not be talking, look at your wife", I pointed to Rosaline and she laughed. Rosaline and I are having our children due the same day. Well, so the doctors say.

"I'm home", Edward called.

"There you are", Esme frowned at her son."Where have you been", I snapped at him.

"Well...I needed to buy something", he blushed. "Very well. Now everyone sit down. I have something very important to say", they did as they where told. I think they know better than to make a pregnant women pissed off.

"Sit Edward", I said and he obeyed.

"So what's the news", Emmett asked.

"The news is that I'm not having a girl", I said.

"You're not what", Alice frowned, but Edward seemed okay about it. He really wanted a daughter. "The good news...I have two names and I want to see if you guys like them", I spoke.

"You're going to let them pick", Edward spoke up. I winked at him and he seemed to catch on. "Okay here are the two names...Aurora Sakura Cullen and Kyle Nathaniel Owen Cullen", I said proudly.

"But you said two names", Emmett whined.

"Hush you fool", Alice said to her brother.

"Do you want a piece of me", Emmett said.

"Oh, I'll take you on any day", Alice stood up.

"Enough", I shouted at the two of them, Jasper laughed while holding his daughter.

"Those _were_ the two names", I smiled and Edward quickly stood up and hugged me tight. "We're going to have twins, aren't we", he whispered.

"TWINS", Alice finally yelled. The room went silent. "Is it true", Esme asked. I smiled at her, "yes", she ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations", Carlisle said.

* * *

**To: Bella, Edward Cullen, and Emmett, Rosaline Cullen**

**From: The Whole Cullen Family and Swan Family**

**Subject: Today December 19th 2007**

* * *

Congratulations!! Baby Aurora Sakura Cullen, Baby Kyle Nathaniel Owen Cullen, and Baby Cecilia Iris Escalus Cullen are finally born! New Grandchildren, Nieces and Nephew! Additions to the families. The whole world is waiting for them all, including the parents of the children...WE LOVE YOU ALL 

LOVE THE CULLEN AND SWAN FAMILY!!!!

HUGS AND KISSES (gentle hugs and kisses)

* * *

**The babies eyes are topaz with green/blue...they're pale too...lol...hoped you enjoyed the story How to Love a Guy you Hate...sorry to say, but it's over...keep posted to see my new story...can't tell you the title, but it should be posted in a couple of days...my next story...I've been writing for the past month and fixing it and all...now you can all read it...lol...thank you sooooooo much my fans...I'm so glad you liked it...I didn't know at first if you were going to enjoy HTLAGYH...but you all did...so many to thank...everyone who read my story ...you all mean a lot to me...without you all, I don't know if this story would have gotten far...thank you from the bottom of my heart...**


End file.
